Saint DxD
by Gundam-Knight-Chris
Summary: Athena has been reborn and five new Bronze Saints are chosen to protect her. Only now, they must not only fight enemies that seek Athena's destruction but forces from the Three Factions as well as the affections of many women. Burn, my Cosmo!
1. Trailer

**What's up, everyone! This is GKC here bringing you a new crossover trailer for an upcoming story. One that's between Saint Seiya and Highschool DxD.**

 **I recently got into watching the Saint Seiya series so if any of you fans out there think I'm doing things wrong for that section then please inform me and I'll go back to check.**

 **Anyways, the trailer will show the five main Bronze Saints from the original series… Okay, not the 'original' original Saints but you get my meaning. It's new ones like the ones in Omega.**

 **Okay, I'm rambling so I'll just do the disclaimer now: I do not own, except my OCs, Saint Seiya or Highschool DxD. All rights belong to their respective owners.**

 **Now sit back and relax for the trailer begins… NOW!**

* * *

 **Trailer**

* * *

Rain falls onto the cracked asphalt of a ruined street.

A hand, covered in a golden gauntlet, grasped a bat-like creature. "I know you're listening, Rias Gremory." A deep male voice spoke.

The owner of said voice was a man in his late twenties with wild light brown hair and green eyes that were dulled. He was covered from head to toe in golden armor that bore similarities to a lion. "The man you wanted to have so much…" He grinned, directing the eyes of the familiar to the figure held down by his boot. "Is here."

The figure held down was a young man with shoulder length raven black hair and scrounged up eyes due to the pressure of the boot placed on his head. He wore a red sleeveless unitard that was covered by pegasus-themed silver armor embedded with cyan blue jewels on the right gauntlet, the chestplate, and the headpiece.

* * *

Meanwhile, a young man clad in green dragon-themed armor with a small round shield on his left forearm, blocked a blast of crimson energy. He possessed back-length midnight black hair tied in a low ponytail, golden yellow eyes, and light skin.

His opponent was a boy with unkempt brown hair and brown eyes as well. He wore a Japanese high school male uniform with white sneakers. On his left hand was a red draconic gauntlet with a green jewel embedded in the back of the hand.

"You're a disgrace to dragons everywhere." The golden-eyed man stated, blocking a clumsy punch before responding with his own.

"At least I'm not some pretty boy wannabe! You can't stop me from being the Oppai Harem King!" The boy declared with renewed vigor.

The dragon-armored man could only shake his head. "God, you're so damn stupid." He muttered, not even caring for the boy's slight painful flinch. "Very well, then I shall test your resolve with my own two fists!"

* * *

Back to the ruined battlefield, a warrior in a white unitard covered in silver swan-themed armor sidestepped a freezing attack. The young man possessed snow white hair that reached his neck, crystal blue eyes, and pale skin.

His opponent was a man with long teal-colored hair and dulled blue eyes. He wore golden armor that was sleek and seemed to possess a water-like theme to its design.

"Come, Cygnus, show me the fire of your Cosmo." The teal-haired man commanded, getting into a fighting stance.

"Hai, ikuyo, Camus-san!" The warrior known as Cygnus declared as an icy aura engulfed his right fist. **"Diamond Dust!"** Then threw his fist forward as a blast of subzero cold was launched at Camus.

Camus brought his hands together. **"Aurora Execution!"** He roared, aiming his clasped hands at Cygnus as a large icy blast shot towards the young man.

The two attacks collide, showering the area in a mass of ice and snow.

* * *

Meanwhile, a young man with dark grey hair styled like Tekken's Jin Kazama with the bangs being a magenta color, hot pink eyes, and alabaster skin, landed roughly on the roof of a building. He wore a light pink unitard with violet red armor attached to his body with a silver curved horn-like head crest on his headwear. Wrapped around his forearms were chains with the right end possessing a hollowed arrow point and the left end possessing a steel ball.

Strolling towards him was a teenage girl with long black hair tied in a ponytail and violet eyes. She wore an outfit similar to a shinto priestess. The most noticeable feature on her were her rather large assets. An aura of lightning surrounded her as a sadistic smile appears on her face.

"Oh, does it sting, Ryu-kun?" The girl asked, a heavy blush on her cheeks.

The young man struggled to stand on his two feet. "I… I don't want to have to hurt you, Akeno-chan." He panted, a look of hesitation hidden in his eyes.

"Sorry, but I want to hurt you, Ryu-kun." Akeno giggled then released a lightning bolt at Ryu.

The Bronze Saint looks down before the chain on his left arm comes to life, surrounding him in a wall that deflects the lightning. "You leave me no choice then." An aura of pinkish-violet light surrounded Ryu's form as the chain on his right arm began to move. **"Nebula Chain!"** The arrowhead of the chain flies towards Akeno, who merely smirks as more lightning courses through her body.

* * *

At the same time, a young man with spiky dark blue hair styled to look like Cloud Strife's own hairstyle from Advent Children, purple eyes, and tanned skin blocked a fist from his opponent. He wore a navy blue unitard that was covered by dark grey and purple armor with an orange trident head crest on his headwear. Three orange-red chains flowed on the back of his chestplate.

His opponent was a man with long unkempt violet hair and light blue eyes. He was clad in golden armor themed after a scorpion with a stinger-like tail on his mask.

"Die, Phoenix!" The scorpion armored man declared as his right index finger's nail turned a scarlet red and sharpened to look like the stinger from a scorpion's tail. **"Scarlet Needle!"** The man points his finger at Phoenix as streams of red light pierced his body.

Phoenix groaned at the amount of agonizing pain his body was put under but he remained standing, a fiery orange aura surrounding his form. "It'll take a lot more than that to beat me, Milo." He panted before glancing to see his pegasus-themed comrade still pinned by the Leo Gold Saint. "Wake up, Ren!"

The Pegasus Saint's eyes shot open, revealing them to be crimson red as he grasps the boot on his head while releasing a defiant roar. His left leg shot up, kicking the Gold Saint off of him as he rolled back to his feet.

"Damn, Bronze Saint." The Leo Gold Saint growled, a thunderous aura encasing his right fist. "Disappear, Pegasus!" Then thrusts his fist forward. **"Lightning Bolt!"**

Ren crossed his arms in front of him as the attack struck. A cloud of smoke covered the area as the Gold Saint grinned only for his eyes to widen when he felt a great surge in power. "Nani!?"

Leaping out of the smoke, the Pegasus Bronze Saint reared his arm back. "Aiolia, it ends here!" He roared. **"Pegasus Ryusei Ken!"** Ren throws his fist forward as small energy spheres like that of meteors shot towards Aiolia.

Meanwhile, a being clad in ancient Greek spartan armor looked down upon the battle with glowing red eyes. "Yes, fight, Saints of Athena. Fight and perish for this world shall belong to me! Ares, God of War!" He declared.

* * *

 **Saint DxD**

* * *

 **A/N: That's the end of the trailer. If anyone is a Saint Seiya fan then if you can, please help me if I mess up.**

 **The theme song for the trailer is Honest Eyes by Black Tide. It's a really good song and I thought it suited this a lot.**

 **Anyways, review and comment but no flames or criticisms or I'll kick your ass.**

 **Peace out, everyone!**


	2. Awaken! The Pegasus Saint!

**What's up, everyone! This is GKC here bringing you the first chapter between Saint Seiya and Highschool DxD. I recently got into the Saint Seiya series and it is awesome! So I'm doing five of my own OC Saints.**

* * *

 **List of the New Bronze Saints (A/N: Their armor's appearance):**

 **Pegasus Saint:** Ren Sanada (Pegasus Kouga's New Cloth Form)

 **Dragon Saint:** Jin Kurogane (Dragon Ryuhou's New Cloth Form)

 **Cygnus Saint:** Shiro Tsubasa (Cygnus Hyoga's Omega ver. New Cloth Form)

 **Andromeda Saint:** Ryu Seishin (Andromeda Shun's Omega ver. New Cloth Form)

 **Phoenix Saint:** Suzaku Kisaragi (Phoenix Ikki's Omega ver. New Cloth Form)

* * *

 **Now for the disclaimer, I do not own, except for my OCs, Saint Seiya or Highschool DxD. All rights go to their respective owners.**

 **Now then, let's get this party started… BEGIN!**

* * *

 **Saint DxD**

* * *

 **Chapter 1:** Awaken! The Pegasus Saint!

* * *

"Ren-kun… Ren-kun… Time to wake up." A soft female voice called to a young man approximately seventeen years old with shoulder-length raven black hair, pale skin, crimson red eyes, and fang-like teeth. He wore a red long-sleeved shirt under a black high-collared leather vest with silver buckles that ran down vertically in the center of his chest, dark grey pants, shin-high red boots with three black straps on the sides, and black fingerless gloves.

The young man, Ren, looked around the darkened area for the source of the voice but only found four other figures with him.

The first was a seventeen year old boy with back-length midnight black hair tied in a low ponytail, golden yellow eyes, and light skin. He had a slightly effeminate face which only added to his handsome features. He wore a sleeveless black muscle shirt, dark grey baggy pants, black high-top shoes with two gold buckles at the toes, black wristbands, and two golden ringbands on his left middle and ring finger.

The second was an eighteen year old male with neck-length snow white hair, crystal blue eyes, and pale skin. His face was more effeminate than his friend but his body was a bit more toned in muscle. He wore a white long-sleeved shirt with blue sleeves, a cyan blue leather vest with silver buckles running along the sides of his torso, blue pants with a white wing decal running along the right leg, and white shin-high boots with blue straps along the ankles.

The third was another seventeen year old boy with dark grey hair styled like Tekken's Jin Kazama with the bangs being a magenta color, hot pink eyes, and alabaster skin. His face was more boyish giving him a bishounen appearance. He wore a dark grey vest lined with magenta that was opened revealing the toned muscles of his pecs and abdomen, black cargo shorts, dark grey combat boots with magenta laces and soles, and black leather gloves.

The last was a eighteen year old boy with spiky dark blue hair styled to look like Cloud Strife's own hairstyle from Advent Children, purple eyes, and tanned skin. His facial features were sharp but it only added to his handsome features. He wore a dark purple sleeveless shirt, blue jean pants, white sneakers, and black wrappings on his wrists.

"What's going on?" The white-haired teen wondered aloud.

"Where am I?" The golden-eyed boy muttered, holding his head.

"How did I get here?" The dark grey-haired youth questioned, looking around.

"Who are all of you?" The blue-haired young man asked, his violet eyes glancing at everyone around him.

"Everyone, please calm yourselves." The female voice spoke once more, gaining the attention of all five teens. A flash of light forced them to shield their eyes but once it dimmed, the five looked upon a most magnificent sight.

A young woman with long pinkish-purple hair, violet eyes, and flawless skin. She wore a white dress with a staff in her right hand. In the all of the boys' minds, the woman was truly beautiful if her looks were anything to go by especially the heavenly light that was being released from her form.

"Who are you?" Ren asked in awe at the beauty before him.

The woman gave the five young men a soft smile. "I am Athena and I would like to welcome you to Sanctuary." All of a sudden, the dark area changed to reveal a Greek temple with the statue of the Greek Goddess of Wisdom and Victory standing upon a hill.

"Sanctuary?" The golden-eyed boy wondered, looking around the area in surprise.

"Yes, this is my home and where my protectors, the Saints, reside." Athena answered.

"Saints? Like priests?" The pink-eyed teen questioned in slight confusion.

Athena giggled. "Not exactly. Saints are warriors who fight evil using the power of Cosmo, the sixth sense within all living beings. I've summoned you five here to become my new Saints or at least, my reincarnated body's new Saints." The Goddess replied.

"But why us, Athena-sama?" The white-haired boy asked.

The Goddess closed her eyes. "In truth, you five are the reincarnations of the original Bronze Saints from the past." Athena's eyes opened once more. "Your Cosmo has only been awaiting for the day that I may free it." She held up her hand as a golden aura surrounded her form then that energy spilled into the five boys, igniting their own aura.

"Ren Sanada…" Athena said, getting Ren's attention. "You're unwavering spirit and fierce resolve makes you the perfect candidate to wield the Pegasus Cloth. Do your fellow Pegasus Saints proud."

"Jin Kurogane…" The golden-eyed teen looked at Athena. "Your courageous heart and protective nature is what will set you as the wielder of the Dragon Cloth. Be the shield that shall defend all life from evil."

"Shiro Tsubasa…" The white-haired boy blinked at the Goddess. "Your free spirit and camaraderie has been your greatest asset as such you shall be bequeathed the Cygnus Cloth. Let your wings soar and bring justice upon those of darkness."

"Ryu Seishin…" The dark grey-haired boy tilted his head in curiosity. "Your kind heart and gentle hands mark you as the bearer of the Andromeda Cloth. When all seems lost, let thy chains guide you."

"Suzaku Kisaragi…" The dark blue-haired teen glanced at the Goddess. "Your untamed soul and will to survive burns bright within you, making you the prime candidate for the Phoenix Cloth. Use the fire within to light a path in the darkness."

"So what must we do now?" Ren asked.

"Now I must send you away to a world like our own but quite different, but in doing so will leave me weakened to a great deal." Athena replied. "Please, defend the Earth with your power. Protect my reincarnation."

The five teens looked at each other, unsure of what to do but nodded in determination. "We accept, Athena-sama." They spoke in unison.

The Goddess had tears of joy, a bright smile on her face as she gathers the five boys together into a warm hug. "Thank you, thank you so much." She cried before stepping away from the future Saints. "I wish you all the best of luck. Farewell, for now." With a wave of her hand, the five boys had become pillars of light that shot into the sky like shooting stars.

Athena watched as the lights began to disappear from view then she collapsed onto her side, breathing heavily in exhaustion. "Please be safe, my Saints." With that, the Goddess had vanished into light particles.

* * *

 **(Begin Pegasus Fantasy by Make-Up)**

 **(Instruments)** _The screen opens to reveal the five Bronze Saints in their Cloths standing atop of five separate Greek pillars with the images of their respective Cloths while behind them was a statue of Athena before the title appears behind them_

 **(Dakishimeta kokoro no kosumo)** _The screen shifts to reveal the Pegasus Cloth as it disassembles then clambers onto Ren to form his armor before he performs the signature pose of the Pegasus Saints_

 **(Atsuku moyase kiseki wo okose)** _Shows Jin in the Dragon Cloth, Shiro in the Cygnus Cloth, Ryu in the Andromeda Cloth, and Suzaku in the Phoenix Cloth before the scene shifts to reveal the five Saints gathered together for battle_

 **(Kizutsuita mama ja inai to)** _The screen shifts to reveal Ares as his cape flowed against the wind before his Spartans and the resurrected Gold Saints appear in front of him_

 **(Chikai atta haruka na ginga)** _Shows the five Bronze Saints reach out towards Athena, who disappears into Cosmo particles_

 **(Pegasus Fantasy sou sa yume dake wa)** _The screen shifts to reveal a pegasus fly into the sun before Ren comes down, striking a shadowed Fallen Angel while the others around it fly away from the impact_

 **(Daremo mo ubaenai kokoro no tsubasa dakara)** _Shows the Occult Research Club in their clubroom with Rias possessing a sly smirk before the scene shifts to reveal the Three Factions leaders and their soldiers looking down at the Saints_

 **(Saint Seiya shounen wa minna)** _Shows Dragon Jin performing the Rozan Shoryuha that blasts away a group of low-classed Devils before showing Sakura sitting upon a throne while images of the past Saints appear in front of her_

 **(Saint Seiya ashita no yuusha oh yeah)** _Shows Cygnus Shiro using the Diamond Dust technique to freeze a group of Fallen Angels before revealing Andromeda Ryu standing in a ruined city with the setting sun in the background_

 **(Saint Seiya Pegasasu no you ni)** _Shows Phoenix Suzaku burning his Cosmo to the limit with an image of the phoenix rising above him before showing Pegasus Ren surrounded by enemies until he releases a shockwave from his Cosmo_

 **(Saint Seiya ima koso habatake)** _Shows the five Bronze Saints rush towards a massive shadowy being as their forms turn into beams of light, striking the being and engulfing the screen in a bright light_

 **(Instruments)** _The screen shifts to a freeze frame of the five Saints in their signature poses with Sakura behind them_

 **(End of Opening)**

* * *

 **Ten Years Ago**

A young girl with dark purple hair and emerald green eyes dressed in a white nightdress hid behind a secret cupboard. Her eyes were wide with terror as she witnessed her mother being killed by a man with wings like that of a bat.

"Damn, human whore." The man sneered as he kicked the corpse of a beautiful woman with the same hair color as the girl. "Now where is that little brat?"

The girl began to silently cry, holding her mouth to keep from making a sound. She backed herself all the way until she was pressed against the wall only for it to release a thumping sound.

The man looked at her general direction then tore away the hidden covering, a dark smirk appearing as he glared down at the cowering little girl. "There you are…" He holds up his hand as an orb of red-black malevolent energy began to build up. "Nothing personal, kid, but my master can't have you reincarnate into Athena right now."

The girl didn't know what the bad man was talking about. Who was Athena? Why did this man kill her mother? Why is this happening to her?

"Die!" The man aimed the orb at the child, ready to kill her.

" **Lupus Howling Fang!"** A voice roared as a howling astral blue wolf struck the bat-winged man.

The girl watched in awe as another man, clad head to toe in shining silver armor with wolf-like accents, appeared with his right fist outstretched. Like a stereotypical knight in literal shining armor, he was young and quite handsome as well with wild silver hair that reached half his back and amber eyes.

The bad man, who recovered from his assault, glared at the knight. "Insolent human! Who the hell are you!?" He growled.

"Lupus Lyon, Silver Saint of the Lupus Constellation." The knight named Lyon declared as a silver aura surrounded his form. "You shall pay for your transgressions, filthy creature from the pit!" The man got into a combat stance, one similar to those kung fu action movies that she used to watch with her mother.

The man with the bat wings laughed like a deranged villain. "You think you can stop me, human? I'll admit that your Sacred Gear looks impressive but it won't save you from me!" He roared, throwing an energy ball at Lyon.

The silver-haired man waited as the orb closed in to remove his head before he casually deflected it with the back of his left hand. The ball of magic exploded in another room while Lyon dusted off his shoulder pauldrons. "Is that all you got?" He questioned in a rather bored tone.

The bad man could only blanch at the sight. "I-Impossible! No human could do that!"

"Well, that's because the humans you say possess Sacred Gears, don't possess the power of Cosmo. Plus, your feeble attacks can't even touch me when I wear the Lupus Silver Cloth!" Lyon declared before he reared his right hand back, forming it into a claw-like motion. **"Wolf Fang Gatling Gun!"** Then thrusted his arm forward as silvery-blue images of wolves charged towards the bat-winged man, biting into his flesh and colliding with his chest.

"AHHH!" He yelled in agonizing pain before crashing into the wall. His eyes had gone blank while his body slowly fell from the imprint left in the wall and onto the floor. Blood pooled around the corpse as Lyon released a breath then turned to face the girl.

The girl, naturally, cowered back in fear. Her first thoughts was that this man wanted to hurt her. "Please, don't hurt me!" She shrieked.

Lyon holds up his hands as a sign of peace. "It's alright, I'm a good guy and I'd never hurt a child more importantly that you're the reincarnation of Athena."

"A-the-na?" The girl repeated the name, it was familiar but foreign at the same time.

"Yes," The silver-haired man nodded. "I'm one of your Saints, specifically a Silver Saint."

"What's a Saint?" She questioned with a cute tilt of her head as her emerald eyes blinked in confusion.

"Saints are warriors who fight for the side of justice using only our fists and the power of our Cosmo, the inner fighting spirit within all of mankind. Our duty is to protect and serve Athena, the Goddess of Wisdom." The Silver Saint explained. "In other words, you."

"But…" The girl looked down, tears in her eyes. "Why me? What did I ever do to deserve this? Why did that bad man hurt my mommy…?" She wept as she tried to wipe away the flowing tears from blinding her vision.

"I don't know but those bad men want to hurt you and I'm not going to let that happen." Lyon stated firmly. "Where's your dad?"

"He went away when I was three. Mommy told me that he was a police officer but got hurt real bad and wouldn't wake up. She told me that he was chosen by angels to guard Heaven and I thought it was cool. I miss him a lot." The girl explained.

"Oh…" The Silver Saint muttered, a guilty look on his face. "I'm sorry." He apologized.

The child shook her head. "It's alright, I'm used to it but now…" More tears spilled down her cheeks. "I'm all alone now."

"No, you're not." Lyon remarked, getting the girl's attention. "Because I will raise you. I can't promise that I'll be a good parent but I can be a good older brother to you."

The girl's eyes widened in shock before tears began to build up in her eyes. "Thank you, Lyon-san."

The Silver Saint smiled kindly as he held out his hand to the child. "Please, if you want… you can refer to me as your onii-san."

Sniffing, the girl smiled as well as she placed her tiny hand onto the young man's own. "Okay… Onii-chan."

Lyon chuckled. "By the way, I don't think I got your name, little one."

The child looked down, a small blush of embarrassment on her face as she fiddled with her dress. "Ano… it's Sakura… Sakura Kido."

* * *

 **Present Day - Kuoh Academy**

Sakura Kido had grown since that day. She was far more beautiful with shapely curves and her chest had filled out to a pleasant D-cup. She also possessed a rather cute face, nothing like the two _Great Onee-samas_ but it was close enough to warrant her to look like an angel. She was simply known as the 'Plum-haired Goddess' due to how cute and beautiful she was.

After she was adopted by Lupus Lyon, the Silver Saint of the Lupus Constellation, he had taught her everything about the Saints and how to use her Cosmo to heal others. Lyon was the best older brother she could ever ask for until his death. He always possessed such a kind smile and he would be there for her when she was feeling sad or lonely. He was a terrible cook though which made it Sakura's duty to cook for them herself.

Lyon had passed away after he went on a trip to Greece. She was fourteen at the time during her English class in middle school. She had felt Lyon's Cosmo suddenly drop tramatically before she was called to the principal's office the next day and informed of her older brother's death. She had cried for nearly a month and never came to school after that.

After some counseling from her teachers and the few friends she could make from her shy, timid personality, she returned back to school and moved on from Lyon's passing. Sakura missed him quite a lot but she knew that he would always be watching over her.

Currently, Sakura sat in her homeroom class, looking over notes from yesterday to study for the upcoming Biology test.

A few seats away, she could hear the perverted ramblings of Issei Hyoudou and his two perverted friends. Issei looked like a nice boy but he was a shameless horndog that needed to be neutered. Sakura once caught the Perverted Trio stalking her so she told the teachers and they were immediately reprimanded. Even after they received their punishment, they still peeked in the girls' locker rooms or even in the bathrooms.

Sakura wouldn't say that she hated him but she definitely did not like him. Although, at one point when she was a freshman, she did have a crush on him but that was before she learned that Issei was a disgraceful pervert.

The violet-haired girl could hear the other students, specifically girls, whispering to each other.

"Ugh, that loser Issei… He's disgusting!" A brown-haired girl hissed.

"Shameless pervert!" A blonde girl growled.

"I hope he and his friends die." A black-haired girl muttered with equal venom.

Sakura frowned, there was no need to use such comments even if the three boys were lecherous scoundrels. Before she could reprimand them however, the teacher came in. A busty blonde-haired woman in her late twenties with blue eyes dressed in a white blouse with the buttons opened at the top to reveal a generous amount of cleavage, a black skirt that went down to her thighs, skin-tight leggings, and black heels.

"Alright, everyone, please sit down for attendance. We have a new student coming in so I want you all on your best behavior." The teacher informed the students.

The students, along with Sakura, began to mutter among themselves about who the new kid would be.

"I wonder if its a chick?" A boy asked his friend.

"Maybe it'll be a cute boy?" A girl whispered to her friend, who nodded eagerly.

Sakura rolled her eyes at her classmates' unnecessary comments. While she wouldn't admit it loudly, she was quite eager to meet this new student. Hopefully, she could find a friend in them.

"You can come in now." The teacher spoke to the figure behind the door. Once it opened, the new student entered then began to write their name on the chalkboard in both Japanese and in English. "Please introduce yourself."

The new student was a boy that looked to be a second year with shoulder-length raven black hair, pale skin, and beautiful crimson red eyes. His face was slightly effeminate but it also possessed the masculine appearance to look quite handsome. He was slightly skinny but he also had a nice muscle tone despite the male uniform concealing his body.

"My name is Ren Sanada," The boy introduced before bowing politely. "It's nice to meet you and I hope you take good care of me."

Ren was met with female screams and male groans.

"He's so hot!" A girl squealed with stars in her eyes.

"He's gorgeous!" Another cried out with hearts surrounding her.

"Marry me, Sanada-san!" All of the girls squealed.

"Um…" Ren blinked in confusion.

"Die, pretty boy!" A boy with brown hair and light brown eyes yelled.

The new student was met with the many death glares of the male population in the classroom even the Perverted Trio gave him dark looks.

"Alright, enough!" The teacher commanded with a firm expression on her face as she lightly glared at the classroom.

"Does anyone want to ask Sanada-san a question?" Asked the teacher.

Many of the girls, not including Sakura, raised their hands with eager grins.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" Asked a girl with brown hair and green eyes.

"Nope." Ren answered swiftly with a friendly grin.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Asked a blonde haired girl with blue eyes.

"I'm not gay." The new student deadpanned.

"Do you have a crush on anyone?" Asked a red haired girl with green eyes.

"Nope." Ren replied. "Haven't met the right girl yet."

"Does anyone else have any questions?" The teacher asked.

"Are you wearing a mask to hide your ugliness?" Asked a young man with glasses.

Ren chuckled then began to crack his knuckles menacingly. "Are you calling me ugly, you four-eyed pervert?" He asked in a friendly tone laced with a dangerous edge.

"Die and burn in hell, pretty boy!" Shouted the pervert without caring.

"Sorry, I've never been to hell." Ren retorted mockingly as he opened his eyes, a cold gleam coming from his crimson orbs. "Maybe you'd like to go there."

"Okay that's enough. Go sit down next to Sakura-san." Said the teacher.

Ren looked around the classroom before finding said girl in the back, looking away meekly when she caught his gaze. He grinned then strolled on over and plopped down in the empty seat next to Sakura. "Hope we get along, Sakura-chan."

"So do I." Sakura answered with a small smile.

Soon after they introduced each other, Sakura felt a strange but warm energy coming from Ren. From what she remembered of her deceased guardian's story, it felt like a strong Cosmo. Did that mean that this boy was a Saint or is it just a coincidence?

What really drew her attention was the strange dog tag around his neck. It was colored a metallic red with a silvery white image of a pegasus on it. For some reason, she felt a sort of resonance with it and Ren.

Before she could delve deeper into her thoughts, the teacher had begun today's lessons.

* * *

 **ORC Clubroom - Break**

"Have you learned anything?" Rias Gremory, the heiress to the Gremory clan, asked her Queen, Akeno Himajima.

The sadistic masochist merely grinned. "Ara, ara, sorry, Buchou, but nope. His energy didn't feel anything of a Holy or Malevolent nature but it was definitely strong."

"Did any of you learn anything?" Rias asked Kiba and Koneko.

Kiba Yuuto, Rias's Knight, shrugged with a grin. "Nothing at all besides the fact all the girls love him and the boys want to kill him. I'm thankful he at least lessened my load of fangirls."

Koneko Toujou, Rias's Rook, ate a fish-shaped chocolate the looked at her King with a bored expression. "Nothing." Was her response.

"Not even an ounce of demonic or holy energy?" Rias asked.

The two shook their heads in response.

"So he must be hiding his energy pretty well or he's really weak." Rias muttered as she held her chin with her left hand.

"Ara, ara, is Buchou interested in the new student?" Akeno teased.

"I just find him curious." Rias answered with a shrug of her shoulders.

Akeno rolled her eyes. "Sure you do." Not believing her long time friend at all.

* * *

 **After School**

Sakura was on her way to the entrance of Kuoh Academy to leave for home. Today had been quite nice, minus the Perverted Trio trying to peep on the Kendo Club once more. Ren had been really nice to her and he sat with her at lunch when she felt lonely.

She felt as if she finally found a true friend.

"Oi, Sakura-chan!" Ren's voice rang in her ears.

"Hi, Ren-kun." Sakura said with a smile.

The red-eyed boy smiled. "Man, this school is weird. I've been getting a lot of strange looks from boys and girls. I even found letters in my locker."

"You're not the one having to deal with those three perverts." Sakura said with a shiver.

"Oh, those guys? I beat them up sometime ago." Ren stated with a grin. "I don't really like perverts."

"Thanks for that." Sakura said with a smile.

Ren nodded. "Not a problem."

Before the girl could comment, she noticed something then grimaced. "You have got to be kidding." Sakura groaned as she looked at a wall.

"What?" Ren asked in mild confusion.

Ren looked to see the three perverts looking through a small peephole and releasing perverted giggles at random times.

"Excuse me for a moment." The boy said as he strolled on over to the Perverted Trio. Once he was behind them, he popped his neck. "Gentlemen, care to explain what you're doing?"

"Take a look, dude." Said the boy with glasses.

"Check out the ultimate treasure." Said the jock, completely unaware of the danger they're in.

"Really?" Ren asked. "I thought the ultimate treasure for a man was their balls. Do you want me to remove yours?"

"NO!" The three shrieked in panic but their shrieks alerted the girls they were peeping on and they scream.

"Well, enjoy your punishment." Ren grinned deviously as he took out a line of rope to tie the three perverts up.

The three perverts tried to make a run for it but Ren caught them easily and tied them down.

"Later, losers." Ren casually waved as he left the three to their fate.

"Don't leave us!" Shouted the brunette as multiple girls in kendo gear arrived.

Ren strolled back to Sakura, a grin plastered on his face. "Well, shall we get going?" He asked.

Sakura nods her head and the two walk off as the Kendo team began beating the crap out of the Perverted Trio.

* * *

 **Meanwhile - Abandoned Church**

Kokabiel, a high-ranking officer among the Fallen Angels, had given his most loyal subordinate, Raynare, the task of seducing Issei Hyoudou then to kill him. There were reports of the boy possessing a powerful Sacred Gear, one that Azazel might want to study, but the mad Fallen decided to change the orders to either forcibly remove or kill the Sacred Gear wielders.

One of his scouts reported two surges of energy coming from two lowly humans. A girl and a boy. Kokabiel had no idea what was so special but there was definitely no Sacred Gear in them. The human brats probably possess some form of hidden magical energy.

"What are your thoughts on these humans?" Kokabiel asked.

A figure cloaked in black folded his arms. "Heh, its not like they're a threat. You're failed attempt to kill Athena's reincarnation however… That was a mistake." The figure stated, a pair of glowing red eyes glared at Kokabiel. "Now the brat is in hiding. Her protectors are probably already among the humans. Once your lackey bitch deals with this Hyoudou kid, send her to find these children. I want to see for myself if they are trouble."

"Right, I'll have her take a look at them. Maybe we'll get lucky and she kills them." Kokabiel said with a crazed grin.

"Do not fail me again, Fallen Angel trash." The figure sneered. "Ares-sama was lenient in accepting your assistance for a war but I do not accept your kind. You're lesser beings in my eyes but do your job right and I'll look past that." With those words engraved in Kokabiel's brain, the figure disappeared into the shadows.

' _We shall see.'_ Kokabiel thought with a sneer.

* * *

 **Next Day - Kuoh Academy**

Sakura arrived through the gates of her school with a joyful grin on her face. She had met a wonderful friend and he was nice enough to escort her home. Ren was practically the very epicenter of a stereotypical vampire hunk.

As long as he wasn't one of those dumb Twilight ones that sparkle in sunlight then she wouldn't have cared if Ren was Dracula himself.

The boy hadn't been in Kuoh for more than a day and he was already as popular as the Prince of Kuoh, Kiba Yuuto. Sakura heard from many girls down the hallways that Ren was being called the 'Vampire Bishounen'. Boys were calling him the enemy because he practically stole the hearts of many girls including some female teachers.

Before she could comment any further, Sakura heard the ramblings of Issei Hyoudou announcing to his two perverted friends, who she nicknamed 'Baldy' and 'Four-Eyes', about his new girlfriend. The cute girl with black hair and purple eyes but she was dressed in a different school uniform.

Sakura didn't know why but this shy mask the girl was putting up didn't stop the strange dark aura filled with killing intent. It was like this girl, Yuuma he had called her, was a predator waiting to strike its prey at a moment's notice.

"Ohayo, Sakura-chan!" Ren greeted the girl from behind, causing her to jump.

"Ren-kun! Don't do that!" Sakura said as she held a hand over her heart.

The boy rubbed the back of his head, a cheeky grin on his face. "Gomen, I just couldn't help it." He replied.

"You're so mean!" Sakura pouted.

Ren chuckled. "Well, how about I make it up to you?" He asked.

"How?" Sakura asked curiously.

The red-eyed boy lightly scratched his cheek, a nervous sweat starting to appear on his forehead. "Well… Do you wanna maybe…" He glanced back at the purple-haired girl. "Go for a stroll at the park this evening?"

"Are you asking me on a date?" Sakura asked with a small blush.

"Uh, well, it was just gonna be an outing between friends." Ren replied, a blush of his own appearing. "But I guess I am asking you out."

"I would love to." Sakura said with a bigger blush.

Ren's face broke out into a large grin. "Really? Awesome! I'll pick you up around six o'clock."

"I'll see you then." Sakura said with a smile.

Ren nodded as the duo walked towards the school to their homeroom, both feeling quite nervous but happy at the same time.

"34-43-21." Said a familiar pervert as he adjusted his glasses with a perverted grin.

"KYAA!" Sakura screams as she covers herself after the perv just straight out told the world her sizes.

"Kono yaro!" Ren roared as he began to systematically beat the crap out of 'Four-Eyes' and 'Baldy'. "Wanna start mentioning a lady's private areas, eh? Well I'm gonna be tearing off those that makes you men and shove them down each others throats!"

"You don't understand the beauty of the world!" The perverts, minus Issei who was busy, shouted.

"All I understand is that you two just earned yourselves a trip to the hospital!" The boy retorted, cracking his neck as he continued the perverts' beating.

After five minutes the two pervs were lying on the ground unconscious with bruises all over their bodies while Ren was wiping his hands.

"Good riddance to bad rubbish." He said to himself.

"Thank you, Ren-kun." Sakura said with her face a dark red, still embarrassed after what was blurted out.

Ren nodded with a small grin. "It's cool, I really hate perverts." He stated.

"We can tell." Was the collective reply of every female student and teachers with a tone of satisfaction.

"Anyways, we should get to class. Let this trash rot out in the sun." Ren said to Sakura.

"Right." Sakura said with a small smile.

The two friends began the school day without any further problems while the beaten duo of the Perverted Trio were left to recover in the nurse's office in full body casts.

* * *

 **Night - Kuoh Park**

Ren checked his watch, he had dressed himself in casual clothes for his date with Sakura. The two strolled through the park, chatting about their interests and families. Right now, Sakura was in the ladies' room.

"How are you enjoying the evening, Sakura-chan?" Ren asked.

"I'm having a good time." Sakura answered.

Mentally cheering, Ren leaned against the wall of the restroom stalls. "I'm glad. I thought this would have been boring for you."

"You didn't enjoy it?" Sakura asked with a false sad look.

"No, no, no, that's not what I meant!" Ren quickly waved his arms in response. "I mean, I was nervous on how you would like the date I planned." He quickly covered his mouth.

"You were nervous? Oh, that's so sweet." Sakura said with a smile.

The boy blushed in embarrassment. "Well, who wouldn't be? You're really pretty and I never thought I would be with such a nice, cute girl." He remarked, truthfully.

"Oh, thank you!" Sakura said as she sported a light blush at the praise.

Ren nodded before checking his watch again. "It's getting late, we should probably be heading back." He said before quickly holding his bladder. "Crap, uh, Sakura-chan, why don't you head over to the entrance of the park, I'll meet you there after I 'bleed the lizard'."

"Alright." Sakura said with a smile in understanding.

Sakura's date quickly entered the men's restroom while Sakura made the trek back to the park entrance.

As she made it halfway to the entrance, Sakura heard voices. She realized that they belonged to Issei Hyoudou and his new girlfriend, Yuuma.

"What are they doing?" Sakura whispered as she hid behind a tree.

"I have one last favor, Issei, can you hear me out?" Yuuma asked with a sweet smile.

"Sure." Issei answered with a perverted smile.

"Will you die for me?" Yuuma asked causing Issei to freeze while Sakura's eyes widen in surprise and horror.

' _Did she just ask Issei to die?!'_ Sakura thought in horror.

"What was that last part?" Issei asked with a nervous grin, beads of sweat dripping down his forehead as he subconsciously took a step back.

"I said will you die for me." Yuuna before her entire form transformed.

Her body filled out more, looking like a full grown woman with large breasts and shapely curves. Her outfit changed to some kind of revealing leather bondage suit, showing a bit too much skin. The coup de grace were the black bird wings on her back.

Wings like that of the man who murdered Sakura's mother…

Issei was too shocked to even notice that 'Yuuma' formed a spear of light in her hand then pierced his chest with it. This caused the boy to flinch as he looked at the gaping hole in his torso, blood dripping down his chin as he looked at his date in both horror and confusion. "Why?" He croaked, weakly. Then he fell to the ground, a pool of blood beginning to form underneath.

Sakura quietly gasped in horror, her hands covering her mouth as she watched 'Yuuma' look down at Issei's dying body with a cold grin. "Sorry, but your Sacred Gear would have proven to be quite a hinderance to our plans." She stated in a mock apologetic fashion.

The frightened girl took an unconscious step back…

*Snap*

...only for her foot to accidentally land on a twig, attracting the attention of the black-winged woman. Sakura's breath caught in her throat, her heart stopped at that moment when those violet eyes noticed her.

"Well, well, looks like tonight is my lucky night. Not only do I get to fulfill my mission but I get to have a little fun as well." 'Yuuma' said with a wicked grin as she licked her lips, a cold chill running up Sakura's spine. "Sorry, sweetie, but you've gotta die."

Unlike Issei, Sakura didn't wait around to get skewered. She turned tail and ran as fast as her legs could carry her.

Lungs burning and feet aching, Sakura quickly hid in a foliage of trees to escape her pursuer. She made the mistake of wearing heels on her date with Ren but at least, hopefully, she won't have to worry about that evil woman.

"Did you really think you could escape, human?" A familiar sultry, malevolent voice questioned.

Sakura looked and saw 'Yuuma' flying at her with a light spear in hand with an evil smile on her face.

Frozen in fear, Sakura stumbled back. Landing on her rear end. She was doomed, she was going to die to this psychopath and she had never even done anything to deserve such an end.

'Yuuma' threw her spear and watched as it sailed towards Sakura but as it drew closer time seemed to slow down.

Sakura's life flashed before her eyes. Her childhood with her mother, her guardian, Lupis, her high school friends, and even Ren. She closed her eyelids, not wanting to see the spear skewer her insides.

Suddenly, a familiar hand deflected the spear of light using the back of their hand. The projectile crashed into a lone tree, shattering it to pieces.

Sakura's savior was revealed to be Ren but there was something different about him. Gone were the eyes of the kind-hearted boy she befriended yesterday, now there was only the eyes of a cold-blooded warrior.

"Sakura-chan, are you okay?" Ren asked, not taking his eyes off of 'Yuuma'.

"Yes." Sakura said as she tried calming her beating heart.

Nodding, Ren glared at the winged woman. "Who are you?" He asked, coldly.

'Yuuma' sneered, she was surprised that a human was able to deflect one of her light spears but dismissed it as dumb luck. "Ignorant human, if you can't even tell what a Fallen Angel looks like then your race is even dumber than I thought. I am called Raynare, care to die for me?"

"No thanks, I don't take requests from crazy chicken-winged hookers." Ren taunted.

"What did you call me?!" Raynare growled before tossing another light spear at him.

Ren smirked as a red aura surrounded his form. He reared his right arm back. **"Ryusei…"** A glow began to shroud his fist. **"Ken!"** Then he threw his fist forward as hundreds of energy fists collide with the spear, shattering it, and striking the Fallen Angel.

Raynare gasped loudly when she felt the innumerable amount of attacks strike her person. "What!? How can a human have this kind of power?!" She exclaimed in shock.

Sakura looked worried, she held her hands together as she began to sense an enormous amount of killing intent protruding from Raynare until Ren's hand landed gently on her head.

"Daijobu." The boy smiled at her as he took off his strange dog tag. "I'll finish this up in thirty seconds." Then he casually flicked the dog tag like a coin into the air before it landed on the earth. Nothing happened for a few seconds until a golden magic circle appeared underneath the tag then a large metal box began to rise from the circle. All four sides of the cube possessed a picture of a pegasus then it began to open.

Once the metal box opened, it revealed a statue of a pegasus crafted from metals of white and red with blue diamond-shaped gemstones on certain parts of the body.

"Come to me now, Pegasus Cloth!" Ren commanded as he outstretched his hand. The statue's eyes flashed red before disassembling then clambered onto the boy's body.

A sleeveless red unitard materialized on his body, his clothing dispersing into light particles. A silver chestplate with the face of a horse clamped on, a blue gemstone above the muzzle. Silvery white fingerless gauntlets with a dual-diamond guard attached to his forearms and hands, leaving his biceps bare. Silver boots and greaves with a red line wrapped around his ankles with dual-diamond knee guards. Silver shoulder pauldrons with red accents and diamond gemstones on top that outstretch from his shoulders, giving him a high collar as well that covered his neck. An armored short skirt/belt combo with a gemstone in the center and two on the hips while behind him was a flap of armor with red accents covering his rear end. On his forehead was a silver headband with a pegasus-styled crest and two wing-shaped additions between his head.

Ren rotated his arms then popped his knuckles. "About time I got a chance to try this out. I guess waiting for some idiot to attack Sakura-chan was well worth it."

"What the hell is that?!" Raynare demanded with a sneer.

"Huh?" Ren tilted his head at the Fallen Angel before breaking out in a grin. "This is my Cloth, the armor wielded by the Saints of Athena. My name is Ren, the Pegasus Saint!" He declared.

"So you're a flying horse? Then I guess I'll clip your wings!" Raynare said as she threw another light spear at him.

The projectile shot towards the Saint only for Ren to dash towards it with a speed unimaginable, smashing through it with no scratch on his Cloth. The Pegasus Saint then began to move his hands about as if he were drawing a constellation in the air with his hands, a build in power flowing through his muscles to his fists.

Sakura could see a whitish-blue aura begin to surround Ren. "Is this his Cosmo?" She said to herself.

The Pegasus Saint brought his right fist back. **"Pegasus…"** He started then threw it forward. **"Ryusei Ken!"** Soon, a larger amount of cosmic blasts flew towards Raynare like a meteor storm raining down upon a planet.

Raynare's eyes widen in surprise before she flew to the left in order to dodge and in doing so was able to avoid the attack.

"You can't escape." Ren whispered, suddenly, from behind Raynare. "Despite my status as a Bronze Saint, our Cloths still give us the power to move at speeds all the way up to Mach 1. In the span of a second, I can land ten punches on you before you even realize it." He proved this theory by landing three punches into Raynare's back but what she felt was the equivalent of thirty different fists striking her person.

Raynare screamed in pain while at the same time being sent crashing to the ground, creating a small crater.

Ren landed on the ground then removed his left gauntlet to reveal a wristwatch. "Well, look at that. Exactly thirty seconds, I'm such a badass." He grinned proudly as his gauntlet materialized back on.

"Uh, Ren-kun." Sakura said pointing to the crater to see a bruised Raynare standing but just barely as she used a light spear as a crutch while she was glaring murderously at Ren.

"EHHH!? How are you still standing?! You should be a pile of broken bones!" The Pegasus exclaimed in comical disbelief, flailing his arms like a child. "Man, you supernaturals are a bunch of morons."

"Damn you, human!" Raynare growled before her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she collapsed to the ground unconscious.

"Oh, nevermind." Ren said with a shrug as he walked over to the unconscious Fallen Angel and hefted her onto his shoulder. "Well, Sakura-chan, shall we return you back home?" He asked with his trademark grin.

"Um, is it safe to bring her with us?" Sakura asked unsure.

"Don't worry, she'll be unconscious for about a day or so. Besides, I need information from her so I have to take her with us." Ren replied. "You know, you're taking my sudden appearance all too well."

"I was almost killed by a girl who transformed into a woman with little to no clothes on and wings on her back." Sakura pointed out in a deadpan manner, pointing to the girl on his shoulder.

Ren blinked but lightly scratched his cheek. "That's true but I kinda thought you'd be a bit more shocked to see one of your Saints here or even here for that matter to know if you're really Athena or not."

"I am surprised but the near death experience was my main focus." Sakura said with a serious expression.

"Okay, okay, no need to give me such a scary face." Ren chuckled nervously before wrapping his free arm around Sakura's waist. "You might wanna hold on."

"Wha?!" Sakura said as she blushed at the sudden action.

"Up we go!" Ren exclaimed with joy as he leaped into the air with surprising ease.

Sakura screams in surprise as Ren leapt into the air and she instinctively wrapped her arms around Ren.

The Pegasus Saint leaped from building to building, carrying his two charges in his arms with a firm grip. A few minutes later, he arrived at Sakura's apartment as he landed with a flourish. "Well, here we are." He said before looking at Sakura.

"Thank you." Sakura said with her cheeks a light red.

Ren grinned. "You're welcome." He repositioned the unconscious Raynare into his arms in a bridal carry. "Stay in your apartment for a few days. I have a feeling that this woman isn't the only one of her kind here. I'll return to inform you of the situation then retrieve the other Saints."

"Okay, thank you again." Sakura said as she got her blush under control and gave him a bright smile.

The Bronze Saint nodded. "Be safe, Sakura. When you return to school…" He gave her a serious look. "Trust no one. You may not have noticed but their are things in this world that hide amongst humans. Supernatural beings that won't hesitate to take the power within you or kill you. That's why you must only trust us. Your Saints."

"Okay, I will." Sakura said with a nod.

"Then I'll leave you for tonight, Sakura. Good night." With that said, Ren took off into the night with his captive, leaving Sakura by herself.

"Ren-kun." Sakura murmured as she watched him fly away as a smile slowly crossed her face.

* * *

 **Meanwhile - Abandoned Church**

Kokabiel eagerly awaited the return of Raynare, to hear her report of eliminating the human brat, Issei Hyoudou until a familiar presence made itself known.

"Your little assassin succeeded but she's been captured." The black cloaked figure stated.

"By who? The Gremory heiress?" Kokabiel asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No… A Bronze Saint." The figure corrected before vanishing then reappearing behind the Fallen Angel. "Apparently, he was the boy who arrived in the Gremory's high school, protecting the same girl that your scouts reported possessing a strong energy."

"Damn. So I guess it's best she be eliminated before she gives up anything." Kokabiel said without a care.

"It's too late now. You may have succeeded in killing a Sacred Gear wielder but your Fallen Angel whore failed to avoid capture." The figure grasped Kokabiel's throat, a tight grip latching on. "Now she's in the hands of one of Athena's Saints and it's the very one that could ruin Ares-sama's plans." Then the figure's grip relaxed. "But, some good news came out of this…"

"And, what news is that?" Kokabiel gasped.

A dark grin was revealed beneath the hood of the figure's shadow. "We now know that the girl really is Athena's reincarnation."

"So if we kill her what happens?" Kokabiel asked.

"Sorry, but you're not at liberty to know. Besides, Ares-sama wants her captured now." The figure stated. "Should she be killed by any of your soldiers then you will pay the ultimate price for disobeying Ares-sama."

"Then how would you go about capturing her?" Kokabiel asked.

"Any chance that we can get. You just focus on your new task." The figure replied, glowing red eyes glaring into the Fallen's.

"Very well." Kokabiel said as he looked the figure directly in the eyes.

"Good, kill the Devils in this land and eliminate the Bronze Saints." The figure ordered as they turned to leave. "And if you can, keep Pegasus alive just long enough for Ares-sama to deal with."

"As you wish." Kokabiel said as he walked off.

The figure glanced at the retreating form of the Fallen Angel before muttering, "Disgusting creature, you have no idea the true goal that Ares-sama seeks." With that said, the figure disappeared into the shadows.

* * *

 **ORC Clubroom - The Next Day**

Rias was confused, actually that would be an understatement. She was downright annoyed about the fact that some unknown factor appeared in her territory. She had sent her familiar to follow Issei, her new Pawn, on his date with the Fallen Angel in disguise.

The outcome was unavoidable but necessary for the Gremory heiress to acquire a new addition to her Peerage even if it meant sacrificing the boy's humanity but that's when something else happened…

She had seen through the eyes of her familiar to find a girl, Sakura Kido if she remembered, had witnessed the scene. Rias didn't know if the girl possessed a Sacred Gear but she would have at least resurrected her as a Devil when Raynare killed her.

Sakura ran, as expected, believing she had escaped her pursuer only to be confronted by the Fallen Angel, her death all but assured until the unknown but interesting factor played in.

The new student, Ren Sanada, appeared on the scene and defended Sakura against the Fallen Angel. Rias thought he was crazy for trying to fight a being that was leagues above a normal human until that boy proved her wrong when he deflected the spears of light with ease.

Rias's jaw practically dropped in shock at the sight then came the strange metal box that housed a metallic statue of a pegasus. She thought it was a Sacred Gear once it disassembled and clambered onto Ren's body to form his armor but that was quickly dashed away when he said that it was his 'Cloth'.

The fight was entirely one-sided for the Fallen Angel, the Pegasus Saint as he called himself used skills and techniques that resembled a Sacred Gear but they were more powerful. They seemed to be connected with the strange energy that flowed through his body, 'Cosmo', some form of magic she had never heard of.

After Raynare's defeat and capture, the Saint carried her and Sakura away. Rias tried to get her familiar to follow but he was just too fast for its small wings.

Sighing, the Gremory heiress rubbed her temples. "Just what is going on?" She said to herself.

"I believe the world has been shaken." Akeno said with a smile.

"How do you think?" Rias asked her Queen.

"Well who's to say that there aren't more of them?" Akeno asked.

The Ruin Princess glanced at the Lightning Priestess. "Are you saying there could be more of these… 'Saints'?"

"I can't really answer that." Akeno said as she was focused on the image of Ren.

Rias recognized that look anywhere. "Really, Akeno? You are such a shameless pervert."

"I don't know what you mean." Akeno said innocently.

"Don't play games with me, Akeno. We've been best friends since we were children so I know for a fact that when you see something you like, you want it." Rias deadpanned.

"It's just so interesting to see such power." Akeno said as she watched the replay of Ren beating Raynare.

"You were practically panting like a dog when he was inflicting damage." Rias retorted.

"You should know me full well, Rias." Akeno said with a smile.

Rias chuckled. "I suppose so. In any case, I want to meet Sanada-san as soon as possible. Issue an invitation to him and Sakura-san to come to the clubroom."

"At once, Buchou." Akeno bowed politely then left the room.

Rias, on the other hand, focused on the image of the Bronze Saint, Pegasus Ren. "Ren Sanada… Sacred Gear or not, you'll make a fine addition to my Peerage." She said to herself with a sly grin.

* * *

 **To Be Continued…**

* * *

 **Preview:**

" _Why am I supposed to care about being in your Peerage?"_ Shows Ren and Sakura sitting on a couch in front of Rias while her Peerage watches.

" _Would you like to be a Devil?"_ Shows Rias revealing an Evil Piece of a Knight before it shifts to reveal Ren's Cosmo flaring around him.

" _So you're this rumored Saint I've been hearing about?"_ Shows a male Fallen Angel confronting Pegasus Ren while Sakura hides behind a tree.

" _What the hell is that thing?!"_ Shows Rias and her Peerage confronting a Stray Devil before a figure clad in dragon-themed armor approached the quarreling group.

 **Next Time:** A Devil's Offer! The Dragon's Roar!

" _Rozan Shoryuha!"_ Shows the Dragon Saint performing an uppercut that sent a rising green Eastern dragon to strike a figure.

* * *

 **A/N: That's the end of the first chapter.**

 **I hope I've done this right for all of you Saint Seiya fans out there.**

 **Lupus Lyon is an OC Saint, I checked the wiki and there was no Saint with a Lupus Cloth, so I made my own as well as his techniques.**

 **Please review and comment on this chapter but no flames or rude criticisms unless you want a fist down your throat.**

 **If you ignore this warning then I don't care. Because like that idiotic moron, Doom marine 54 and the other Guests, who think they're tough shit, you're all nothing but wastes of space in my eyes.**

 **Thank you my loyal supporters.**

 **Peace out, everyone!**


	3. A Devil's Offer! The Dragon's Roar!

**What's up, everyone! This is GKC here bringing you the next chapter of Saint DxD.**

 **Last chapter, the new Pegasus Bronze Saint was revealed. In this one, the Dragon Bronze Saint shall appear. Also, I got a message that wants to know how the Bronze Saints know how to use their Cosmo despite Athena unlocking it from their dormant state. That will come in a later chapter once all five Bronze Saints are introduced.**

 **For now, we'll progress with the story. Also, if you have ideas for villains, I'd love to hear them especially with Ares's servants, the Spartans. The required information for it will be revealed at the end of the chapter.**

 **Now for the disclaimer: I do not own, except my OCs, Saint Seiya or High School DxD. All rights belong to their respective owners.**

 **Now let's get this party started… BEGIN!**

* * *

 **Saint DxD**

* * *

 **Chapter 2:** A Devil's Offer! The Dragon's Roar!

* * *

 **Ren's Apartment**

Sitting in an opposite seat from the binded Fallen Angel, Ren looked at the woman with a blank stare. "What's your business here in Kuoh?" He questioned.

"Like I'd tell you!" Raynare growled.

Ren sighed then rubbed the back of his head. "Geez, can't you work with me here? It's not like I'm gonna torture you or anything. Just tell me what I want to know and I'll let you go."

"Like I'd believe anything you say! You'll just kill me the second you get what you want if I'm lucky!" Raynare growled.

The Saint blinked a few times. "What would I have to gain from killing you?" He asked.

"Oh, maybe because I tried to kill you and your girlfriend." Raynare said.

Ren blushed brightly. "Sakura-chan's not my girlfriend!?" He exclaimed while mentally telling himself. _'Yet…'_

"That's hard to believe." Raynare muttered.

"Believe what you want, sweetheart." Ren shrugged. "Besides, I'm still not gonna kill you. I don't know what you're so pissed off about but a Saint doesn't kill their opponent unless absolutely necessary."

"I'm sure you tell everyone that." Raynare said.

"I do but they always try to act like they're better than, as you would say, 'weak humans'." Ren deadpanned before bringing up his hand which flared a bit of his Cosmo. "But they soon learned that a Saint is not a normal human."

"You just caught me by surprise!" Raynare said with a light blush of embarrassment.

Ren possessed a sly grin. "Really, because it looked like I had you outmatched and beat." He teased.

"No, you didn't." Raynare said trying to hide her embarrassment.

"Don't deny it. I beat you in thirty seconds flat." The Pegasus Saint stated with pride. "Just goes to show that I'm really strong!"

"I won't admit it." Raynare said, looking away.

"Of course you won't." Ren stood up from his seat. "You're filled with too much pride. You call yourself a Fallen Angel, right?"

"I am." Raynare said.

"Then you must have done something to get your wings to turn black and cause you to fall." Ren leaned in closer. "So what was it. Envy? Sloth? Wrath? Did you say a bad word?" He joked.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Raynare asked with a confused look.

"Well, I read stories that a Fallen Angel is made because an Angel committed a sin. So what was yours?" Ren questioned.

Raynare looked away in shame. "It was love…"

Ren blinked. "Love? Oh, that's right. Angels can't even consult themselves with lust either."

"I fell in love with a human. He was so innocent as a child but when he grew older… I saw the horrible things he did to other humans." Raynare admitted, a lone tear cascading down her cheek.

"Oh, so that's why you don't like humans." Ren muttered. "That's kinda sad."

"And because of that I was cast out of Heaven." Raynare said with sadness.

"You killed him, didn't you?" The Saint remarked.

"I did." Raynare answered.

"Well, while it is understandable, what you did was completely stupid." Ren deadpanned as he folded his arms. "You had no authority to kill him or any human for that matter."

"And I'm supposed to let him kill so many people?" Raynare asked with a tear filled glare.

"You could have told the police or the proper authorities and let them handle it." The Pegasus Saint retorted. "You had no right to take a human life! If anything, that was just an excuse for you to kill someone that isn't a Devil!"

"He might as well have been a Devil." Raynare murmured.

Ren sighed then did the most logical thing he could think of… by slapping Raynare across the face.

"Wha…?" Raynare muttered with a surprised look on her face.

"You can't judge someone's actions and decree it upon an entire race!" Ren shouted in irritation. "Does that give you the right to kill every human you find lowly than insects!?"

"I-I don't know." Raynare said with fear.

Cosmo radiated around Ren's form as he glared at the Fallen Angel. "You better give me an answer or so help me…"

"Please, I'm sorry!" Raynare screamed as she curled up into a ball with terror written all over her face and tears sliding down her face.

"Did the humans you killed get a chance to say sorry for whatever they did? Did they get a chance at redemption?! Answer me, dammit!" Ren yelled.

"No, please stay away!" Raynare screamed.

"Why are you so afraid of me? I'm only a lowly human." Ren sarcastically said.

"Please just leave me alone!" Raynare screamed as she shields her face.

Seeing how he wasn't going to get any answers from her, Ren focused his Cosmo to his hand. "Fine." Then he cuts the ropes that bound the woman. "You can leave for all I care."

"Why?" Raynare murmured.

"I realize that you're no threat to me. You're not Athena's enemy so you're not mine." Ren stated. "Also, because I pity you and the rest of the Fallen Angels. So you can go."

"But I tried to kill you… why are you being so generous?" Raynare asked with confusion.

"Because a Saint protects the love and peace of the Earth. Fallen Angels are part of it so that includes you as well." Ren answered with a grin.

Raynare just looked at the ground with her eyes shadowed by the bangs of her hair before she openly cries, wrapping her arms around herself.

Ren scratched his cheek then did the more convenient approach and hugged the Fallen Angel. "There, there…" He whispered, patting her back.

Raynare wrapped her arms around Ren and cried into his chest with her tears soaking his shirt.

This went on for a few minutes with Ren soothing the crying woman in his arms. She had stopped crying, only sniffling every few seconds. "You okay now?" He asked.

"I'm okay." Raynare said as she wiped her eyes.

"Well, do you think you can head on home?" Ren questioned. "Your friends might be worried about you."

"Okay." Raynare murmured before standing up and walking out.

"Hold on." Ren called out to the woman.

"Huh?" Raynare said in confusion.

The Saint went into his closet then brought out a leather jacket. "Here, it's supposed to be cold outside." He held the jacket to the Fallen Angel. "You can't go out there dressed in… that." He gestured to the bondage outfit that revealed way too much skin.

Raynare blushed before wrapping the jacket around herself.

"T-thank you." Raynare whispered before leaving.

Ren grinned before realizing something. "AH! I forgot to ask her why she's here!?" He gripped his hair in annoyance. "Ah mou, why can't I pay attention more when I'm around pretty girls!"

* * *

 **(Begin Pegasus Fantasy by Make-Up)**

 **(Instruments)** _The screen opens to reveal the five Bronze Saints in their Cloths standing atop of five separate Greek pillars with the images of their respective Cloths while behind them was a statue of Athena before the title appears behind them_

 **(Dakishimeta kokoro no kosumo)** _The screen shifts to reveal the Pegasus Cloth as it disassembles then clambers onto Ren to form his armor before he performs the signature pose of the Pegasus Saints_

 **(Atsuku moyase kiseki wo okose)** _Shows Jin in the Dragon Cloth, Shiro in the Cygnus Cloth, Ryu in the Andromeda Cloth, and Suzaku in the Phoenix Cloth before the scene shifts to reveal the five Saints gathered together for battle_

 **(Kizutsuita mama ja inai to)** _The screen shifts to reveal Ares as his cape flowed against the wind before his Spartans and the resurrected Gold Saints appear in front of him_

 **(Chikai atta haruka na ginga)** _Shows the five Bronze Saints reach out towards Athena, who disappears into Cosmo particles_

 **(Pegasus Fantasy sou sa yume dake wa)** _The screen shifts to reveal a pegasus fly into the sun before Ren comes down, striking a shadowed Fallen Angel while the others around it fly away from the impact_

 **(Daremo mo ubaenai kokoro no tsubasa dakara)** _Shows the Occult Research Club in their clubroom with Rias possessing a sly smirk before the scene shifts to reveal the Three Factions leaders and their soldiers looking down at the Saints_

 **(Saint Seiya shounen wa minna)** _Shows Dragon Jin performing the Rozan Shoryuha that blasts away a group of low-classed Devils before showing Sakura sitting upon a throne while images of the past Saints appear in front of her_

 **(Saint Seiya ashita no yuusha oh yeah)** _Shows Cygnus Shiro using the Diamond Dust technique to freeze a group of Fallen Angels before revealing Andromeda Ryu standing in a ruined city with the setting sun in the background_

 **(Saint Seiya Pegasasu no you ni)** _Shows Phoenix Suzaku burning his Cosmo to the limit with an image of the phoenix rising above him before showing Pegasus Ren surrounded by enemies until he releases a shockwave from his Cosmo_

 **(Saint Seiya ima koso habatake)** _Shows the five Bronze Saints rush towards a massive shadowy being as their forms turn into beams of light, striking the being and engulfing the screen in a bright light_

 **(Instruments)** _The screen shifts to a freeze frame of the five Saints in their signature poses with Sakura behind them_

 **(End of Opening)**

* * *

 **Kuoh Academy**

Ren sat at his desk with his face lying on his hands. "Damn it…" He muttered to himself in shame. "I can't believe I forgot…"

"Is there a problem?" Asked a female voice.

The Saint looked up only to see the grinning face of Rias Gremory. "Oh, Gremory-san, I didn't notice you there." He replied. "I guess you could say there's a problem…"

"What kind of problem?" Rias asked.

"It's just a mild thing, nothing to worry about." Ren replied tiredly. "What did you need?"

"Oh, we just wanted to talk to you and Sakura-san." Rias answered.

The Saint blinked. "About what?" He questioned.

"Just a proposition is all. The details will be explained once you and Sakura-san come by my club's room." Rias replied with a smile.

"Uh, okay then?" Ren responded, unsure of what was happening.

"Great, see you then." Rias said before she walked off.

The Pegasus Saint blinked in confusion. "What the heck was that all about?" He muttered to himself before thinking back to Raynare. "I wonder how she's doing?"

* * *

 **Abandoned Church**

After leaving Ren's apartment, Raynare made a small flight back to her boss's hideout, the leather jacket she received still wrapped around her shoulders. Once she had returned though, Kokabiel was anything but pleased by her appearance.

"Where were you?" Kokabiel demanded.

"Uh…" Raynare tightened the grip on the jacket around her shoulders, her gut sinking while she looked at the higher leveled Fallen Angel in fear. "I was hiding, Kokabiel-sama."

"Really?" Kokabiel said, with a scowl before he reached over and ripped the jacket away from her, "Then explain why you were wearing this?"

The female Fallen Angel couldn't even answer her superior, only cower in terror before him.

"Answer. The question!" Kokabiel growled as he grabbed Raynare by the neck and held her in the air.

"I can't!" The woman grasped at the hand currently crushing her throat.

"And why not?" Kokabiel asked as he loosened his grip to let her breath and talk better.

Raynare remained silent, conflicted on whether she should tell the truth or not.

"Very well, you leave me no choice." Kokabiel said before tossing her to the ground hard in front of two Stray Exorcists, "Get the answers out of her and I don't care what you do with her, you can even rape her. Just get me those answers."

Raynare's eyes widen in terror and turns to face Kokabiel but he was already out the door as the two Exorcists walked over.

The female Fallen Angel screamed that day as she was defiled repeatedly until she could not move.

* * *

 **ORC Clubroom - After School**

Ren and Sakura sat on a couch while Rias sat at a couch opposite of her. Akeno by her side with Kiba relaxing on a wall with a friendly grin and Koneko munching on some chocolate.

"So, what's the occasion for Gremory-san?" The Saint questioned.

"Oh, there's no occasion, we're just curious on what you were." Rias said with a smile.

Ren blinked then looked at Sakura, who blinked in confusion as well. The two focused back on Rias. "What I am?" He asked.

"We know that you have a strange energy and we are curious on what that is." Rias answered.

Ren narrowed his eyes at the redhead. "And what proof do you have?"

"We saw your fight with the Fallen Angel and we know, no natural human can do what you did." Rias said.

"So you were there. Why?" The Saint questioned, fingering the dog tag around his neck that held his Cloth Box within.

"Oh I wasn't there. My familiar was." Rias said before a bat flew in and landed on her shoulder.

"Of course and where is this supposed to lead?" Ren asked before there was a knocking at the door.

"Gremory-senpai, are you there? I'm coming in." A familiar pervert's voice entered Sakura's ears, whose eyes widened in shock.

"Okay, were you expecting any guests?" The Saint questioned, folding his arms.

"Actually yes." Rias answered.

The door opens, revealing Issei Hyoudou, who looked very much alive. "Um," He caught sight of Ren and Sakura. "Am I interrupting?"

"H-Hyoudou-san…?" Sakura gasped. "H-How are you alive!? I saw you die?!"

"The only thing I remember is getting stabbed by Yuuma and waking up to find no one remembering her but then I get attacked by a guy with a similar spear." Issei said.

"Another Fallen Angel?" Ren questioned. "Wait! You were dead?! How the hell are you even here?"

"I reincarnated him into a Devil." Rias answered.

Sakura was still surprised while Ren looked at Rias. "So you took away his humanity?" He asked.

"In a way, sort of." Rias shrugged.

"Why wouldn't you just let him die with dignity?" Ren questioned. "Do Devils have this saying, 'Fuck it, any dying human is ours'?"

"Well he did summon me." Rias said with a straight face.

"So you're a Devil as well? I suppose I should either be wary or honored." The Saint folded his arms then glanced at the other occupants in the room. "They're also Devils as well, if I'm correct."

"That is correct." Rias answered.

"Then what do you want with us?" Ren asked.

"We want to know your intentions and why you are here." Rias answered.

"My intentions are to protect Athena, that's also why I'm here." The Saint replied bluntly.

"And why would a Greek Goddess be here?" Akeno asked.

"Well, not technically here, more like her reincarnation." Ren corrected as he glanced at Sakura.

"Hm?" Rias hummed in confusion.

Ren looked back at Rias. "In any case, that information is not going to be available to you so I'm keeping my lips tight on that situation."

"Very well but I must ask what did you do with the Fallen Angel you defeated?" Rias asked.

"I let her go after interrogating her." Ren answered bluntly.

"You sure that was such a good idea?" Rias asked.

"She broke down into a crying fit so yeah, it was a good idea." The Saint replied.

"Even though it could mean that she could get in trouble with her superiors?" Akeno asked.

Ren blinked. "And why would she get in trouble?"

"She was gone for a long time and didn't you have a jacket at one point?" Akeno said.

"No." Ren corrected. "And how the hell did you know about my jacket?"

"Oh my familiar." Akeno answered.

"And why didn't you tell me about this?" Rias asked.

"It wasn't important at the time." Akeno answered.

Ren gave the two a pissed off look. "You realize that is basically stalking, right?"

'Creepy!' Both thought at once.

"So why did you really want us here? Besides revealing to us that you're Devils and all that." Ren questioned, Sakura nodding in agreement.

"I was hoping to invite you into my Peerage." Rias answered.

"And that would be?" Sakura asked.

"Do you know what chess is?" Rias asked.

Both Ren and Sakura nodded in reply.

"We use Chess pieces to resurrect anyone into a Devil but if they are powerful they would require more pieces and Issei was worth all of my Pawns." Rias said.

"Why? The guy's a perverted loser that's like a shameless horny dog." Ren bluntly stated in a deadpan manner.

"Hey!" Issei shouted, glaring at Ren.

"Besides that, why should I care about being in your Peerage?" The Saint questioned. "Because it sounds like I would have to be under your service."

Rias had no idea how to respond to that.

"Yeah, sorry, but Saints serve no one else except for Athena." Ren stated firmly while his Cosmo pooled around him.

"Hmm, that's a shame." Rias shrugged.

"Now are we done here? I can't stand being in such an evil presence any longer." Ren stood up, taking Sakura's hand into his own.

"You can leave." Rias said.

The Saint quickly led Sakura out of the room, not even bothering to look back at the Devil and her Peerage.

Issei looked at his King. "Um, Buchou, why were they even here? I mean, I like the idea of Sakura-chan being part of our Peerage but why that pretty boy?"

"It was because of the power he holds." Rias answered.

"Exactly what power? He doesn't even look that special." Issei stated, folding his arms in jealousy at the fact the big-breasted girl he liked was paying more attention to the new guy.

"And yet he managed to beat the person who killed you." Rias said.

"Wait, Yuuma? But then why was Sakura here?" The pervert questioned.

"It seems she saw your death and would have been her next victim if it wasn't for Ren." Rias answered.

"Oh…" Issei mumbled then folded his arms.

"What shall we do about those two now, Buchou?" Yuuto questioned.

"For now nothing. Just watch them." Rias answered.

"Watch them?" Issei suddenly had a perverted thought of 'watching' Sakura before Koneko kicked his shin.

"Pervert." The emotionless girl stated in a bored manner, causing Issei to deflate.

"Koneko, did you feel anything from them?" Akeno asked.

The white-haired girl looked at the Queen of Rias's Peerage. "Strange energy." She brought up a drawn colored picture of Sakura. "Stronger than Maohs." Then she brought up a picture of Ren. "Stronger than you, Buchou."

"Are you sure?" Rias asked.

Koneko nodded in confirmation.

"Then we need to be careful." Rias said as she cupped her hands together.

Yuuto glanced at his King. "What if there really are others? What's the possibility that they'd be hostile towards us?"

"The only thing we can do right now is pray that they aren't." Rias said with a serious look.

* * *

 **Meanwhile - Kuoh Train Station**

A figure departs from the monorail after traveling all the way from China. The figure was revealed to be Jin Kurogane wearing a Chinese martial arts uniform while carrying a sack on his back. Around his neck was a dog tag with a green metallic design and a silver insignia of a dragon.

Jin looks up at the sky. "There's no doubt about it. This Cosmo…" He muttered before continuing on. "Let's see if these so-called Devils can stand up to a Dragon."

* * *

 **Downtown**

Ren led Sakura away from the school. The dark Cosmo he felt from Rias and her Peerage made him quite uneasy but he did not show it. Had it been anything else such as asking Athena's reincarnation to be a Devil, the Pegasus Saint would have been forced to fight. It was a few hours past dinner time and there was not another soul in sight.

"Ren did you really give that Fallen Angel your jacket?" Sakura asked.

"Yes." The Saint replied.

"But wouldn't that be bad if they saw her coming back with it?" Sakura asked in concern.

Ren thought about it and it did make sense. "You have a point, Sakura-chan. But I have no idea where she could be hiding." He answered.

"Well wouldn't a church be a holy place for Angels?" Sakura asked.

"I guess so." Ren replied.

"Then where would Fallen Angels hide?" Sakura asked.

"You'll never find out since you'll die here and now." A male voice stated as a man in a white suit stepped out from the shadows. He also wore a fedora as well and in his hand was a spear of light only colored differently.

"What the?!" Sakura cried out in surprise.

Ren quickly stood in front of Sakura, grabbing the dog tag that housed his Cloth Box. "Who the hell are you?" He questioned with a firm glare.

"I am Dohnaseek. I'm a Fallen Angel." The man gave a bow to the two then looked at Ren. "So you're this Saint of Athena that I've been hearing about."

"What about it?" Ren stated.

"I was expecting much more." Dohnaseek said with a smirk.

"What'd you say!?" Ren exclaimed in frustration as he tosses his dog tag. The Pegasus Cloth Box emerging from the spot. "Let's go, Pegasus Cloth!" At his command, the Cloth Box opened as the Pegasus Cloth attached to his body.

"Good enough for me!" Dohnaseek shouted as he threw a spear at Ren.

The Pegasus Saint kicks the projectile away then dashes towards the Fallen Angel. "Hiya!" He roared, throwing a punch to Dohnaseek's face.

Dohnaseek dodged the punch and took off into the air, forming another light spear before tossing it at Ren.

Backstepping to avoid the spear, Ren moved his arms to perform his special attack. **"Pegasus,"** Rearing his arm back, the Saint threw it forward after the necessary amount of Cosmo gathered in his fist. **"Ryusei Ken!"**

Dohnaseek formed a spear and tossed it at Ren as he fired the Pegasus Ryusei Ken.

The moment the spear made contact with the hundreds of speeding fists, it shattered while the rest flew straight and true towards the Fallen Angel.

The Fallen Angel had no time to react and the attack struck.

The blows from hundreds of different fists impacted against his body, sending Dohnaseek crashing into the ground while the Pegasus Saint cheered. "Yeah, how'd you like that?"

"Damn!" Dohnaseek growled as he sat up, feeling the pain shoot through his body.

Ren throws a few mock punches then enters a fighting stance. "Come on, I'm ready for you!" He taunted the Fallen Angel.

Dohnaseek stands up and summons two spears of light but Ren catches sight of a piece of clothing on the ground.

"Is that…" Ren mutters as his eyes slowly widen in shock.

Dohnaseek followed Ren's eyes and a smirk slid onto his face and said, "Ah so you see. I guess now I can say it."

"Don't you dare…" Ren gritted his teeth while Sakura looked confused.

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked in a concerned tone.

"That's my jacket…" The Saint replied.

"Then that means…" Sakura paused mid sentence.

Ren glared at Dohnaseek. "What did you do to Raynare?!" He demanded.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Dohnaseek taunted.

In the blink of an eye, Ren's fist made contact with the Fallen Angel's cheek. The Saint's expression contorted to one filled with nothing but anger and rage. He did not stop there, he grabbed the man's face then slammed him repeatedly into a wall. Rearing back his fist, Pegasus Ren punched the Fallen's stomach.

Dohnaseek puke up a bit of blood at the amount of pain he received.

"Damn!" Dohnaseek growled.

The Saint gave the Fallen Angel a cold look, cracking his knuckles threateningly. "You better tell me what you did to Raynare or I'll make you suffer."

"Fine. She refused to tell us everything so we decided to make her suffer." Dohnaseek answered.

Ren grabbed the man's collar. "What did your do!?" He yelled in Dohnaseek's face.

"I did nothing but I could hear her screams. It was quite enjoyable to hear that bitch scream." Dohnaseek said with an evil smile.

A hand grasped the Fallen Angel's throat in a crushing grip. "Bastard!" Ren growled as he started squeezing the life out of Dohnaseek.

"So you care about her? A puny human caring for an Angel who has fallen from grace? I wonder how long she'll last until they decide to use someone else to get what they want." Dohnaseek said with a strained smile.

That snapped a cord in Ren's mind as he reared his arm back. **"Pegasus…"** He started, ready to finish off the Fallen Angel.

"Ren, stop!" Sakura screamed.

The Saint stopped his fist from crushing the man's skull. His head turned to glance at Sakura. "Why did you stop me? He's an enemy and he must die!"

"We need to know where Raynare is. If he's telling the truth then she needs help." Sakura answered.

Ren knew right then and there that Sakura was right, benefits of being the reincarnation of Athena. "Alright." He nodded, relaxing his grip on Dohnaseek's throat.

"If you think I'll talk then you're dumber than you look." Dohnaseek growled.

The Saint kicked the man over onto his stomach then grabbed one of the Fallen Angel's wings. "How about this then." Then he pulled it out, blood erupting from the ripped pinion.

Dohnaseek cried out in pain as he felt the burning agony of his wing being ripped out.

"Want to talk now or shall I keep tearing off these chicken wings?" Ren asked innocently.

"Alright she's at the abandoned church!" Dohnaseek shouted out still in pain.

Ren kicks the man away. "Get the hell out of here before I make a Thanksgiving dinner out of your wings."

"Die!" Dohnaseek shouted as he threw a light spear at Ren.

The Pegasus Saint caught the spear then in retaliation, stabbed the Fallen Angel in the chest. "Stupid fool."

"A… warrior's death…" Dohnaseek coughed out before falling to the ground dead.

Ren looked down at the corpse of the dead Fallen Angel and gave him a small prayer. "Find peace in the afterlife, brave warrior." He muttered before his Cloth disassembled, returning to the Cloth Box then back into its sealed form. "Sakura-chan, let's head back to your house. I need to plan for Raynare's rescue since its most likely that I could die if I go by myself."

"Okay." Sakura whispered.

Ren followed his charge back to her apartment, leaving the corpse of Dohnaseek behind but in a more respectful burial pose.

"I hope she's okay." Sakura whispered.

"Me too." Ren wrapped an arm around Sakura's shoulders for comfort.

* * *

 **Abandoned Church**

Two Stray Exorcists followed by the most deranged of their group, Freed, left a room while zipping up their flies.

"Heh, the whore is so fun to play with." Freed grinned ferally.

"Yeah, the bitch should know better than to disobey the boss." One of the Stray Exorcists sneered.

"Well if she doesn't give the answers we still get to enjoy her punishment." Said the second Exorcist.

After the three left, the person they were talking about hugged herself from within the room. Raynare, who was left naked as the day she was born, silently cried. Her eyes blank after being defiled so many times by the humans that were once under her command.

"Raynare!" A child-like voice said.

Raynare looked to see a blonde haired girl with blue eyes dressed in a black Lolita dress.

"Mittelt…" The woman moaned out, her body sore from being used like a cheap sex toy.

Mittelt ran into the room and dropped to her knees with a concerned look on her face.

"Raynare, what happened to you?!" Mittelt asked in concern.

"I was… I…" The woman broke down crying as she remembered the depraving acts committed on her.

Mittelt wrapped her arms around Raynare in an effort to comfort the weeping woman.

"My life is over…" Raynare sniffled.

"No it's not over. I'm here." Mittelt said as she rubbed Raynare's back with tears brimming in her eyes.

Raynare covered herself. "Where's Kalawarner?" She asked.

"She's out in town. She doesn't know about this yet." Mittelt answered.

The woman brought her wings around herself, shielding her intimate parts. "I never should have left him…" She muttered to herself.

"Who?" Mittelt asked.

"That Saint guy, Ren." Raynare admitted with a faint blush, remembering how his arms wrapped around her. The warmth she felt from how close their bodies were.

"That's a great idea." Mittelt said with a smile.

"Huh?" Raynare blinked. "What is?"

"It's probably safer with him than it is here. I don't want to see anymore of my friends getting hurt." Mittelt said.

"There's no chance of us escaping. They'll find us and they will kill us." Raynare stated, her voice cracking.

Mittelt had a sad look on her face and said, "It's worth the risk. I don't want to see my friends suffering anymore."

Raynare turned, flexing her wings to reveal a bloody brand that was cut in by a knife. "Do you see this? It's the mark of Ares. No matter where I go, he'll know I'm a traitor."

"Why?" Mittelt asked as tears began to slide down her cheeks.

"He's the Greek God of War…" Raynare began. "He'll always know where I am."

"There must be a way to free you from it. There has to be." Mittelt said.

"Don't you get it!" Raynare shouted at the young Fallen Angel. "Once you're branded, it's for life! It may heal but the scar will never go away!"

"But…" Mittelt mumbled as more tears began to pour down her cheeks.

"Just go…" Raynare turned away. "Leave me to my misery."

Mittelt remains silent before she runs out still crying.

Raynare hugged herself, her wings covering her nude form as she cried to herself quietly. "Mittelt… Forgive me…" She wanted to be saved, she wanted to be in the arms of her Father once more but he was killed during the Great War. "Ren… Save me…"

* * *

 **Abandoned Building - The Next Night**

Rias Gremory and her Peerage appeared from the glowing crimson magic circle that belonged to the Gremory Household, a stern expression on her beautiful face.

"Alright, is everyone ready?" Rias asked.

"Yes, Buchou!" Rias's Peerage answered.

Akeno wore a shrine maiden outfit while standing next to Kiba. Koneko was behind them while Issei stood behind Rias.

"Stray Devils? What are those?" Issei asked.

"They were originally servants of Devils." Yuuto answered.

"Just like us?" Issei asked again.

"There is a clan who betrayed their masters and lives as they please. They are the Stray Devils." Yuuto explained.

"We just received intelligence that a certain Stray Devil was luring victims here to eat them." Akeno added.

"Eat?" Issei asked in disbelief.

"And passing judgment on him is our task for tonight." Akeno said.

"Without a master, he can use his demonic powers with no limits." Yuuto said.

"Issei" Rias called his attention.

"Y-Yes, president?" Issei asked.

"Do you know the game chess?" Rias asked.

"The board game? Yes, I know it." Issei answered.

"As a master, I am the King. Additionally there is the queen, the knights, the rook, the bishops, and the pawns. A special Devil can give special powers to their various pieces." Rias explained.

"Special powers?" Issei asked.

"We call this technique 'Evil Piece'." Rias said.

"Why would you do that?" Issei asked again.

"Anyway, tonight, take a close look at how Devils fight." Rias said and he agreed with her.

The morning before Ren and Sakura came into the clubroom, Rias received a special mission from Taiko. It was about eliminating a Stray Devil that's been using the abandoned building as a sort of hideout that resided in her territory.

When she thought back to her meeting with the two that interested her, she was quite disappointed that Ren and Sakura didn't want to be Devils. Rias may have also been a little jealous of how close the purple-haired girl would scoot closer and hold the black-haired boy's hand for comfort.

How she wished that was her hand grasping his...

Rias shook her head to rid herself of any thoughts that could affect her mission as she steeled mind to prepare against the Stray Devil.

"He's here." Koneko said.

"I smell something foul but I also smell something delicious. Are you sweet or are you bitter?" The mysterious voice asked before revealing themselves to be a young woman in rather skimpy clothing.

"Tits!" Issei said with excitement.

"Stray Devil, Vizer. You have abandoned your master and have let your powers run rampant. You will now face judgment for your sins. In the name of the Gremory Household, I will destroy you." Rias said with a cold glare.

"Oh, what an impudent little brat you are. Shall I dye all of you in bright red, just like that hair of yours?" The Stray Devil asked while grabbing her breasts and releasing somewhat disturbing moans of pleasure.

"That is the line of a desperate small fry." Rias said coldly.

"So this is a Stray Devil? She just looks like a slutty exhibitionist to me." Issei said with a perverted smile before the Stray Devil flew up as her body transformed into a giant monster.

"Holy shit! What the fuck is that!" Issei screamed in alarm.

"Didn't I tell you? Her body and heart are both monsters." Yuuto said.

"But her tits are so nice, what a waste!" Issei whined before magic circles appeared on the Stray Devil's nipples as it started to blast yellow beams that melted whatever it touched.

"Oh, yeah, she's definitely a monster." Issei said as he saw one beam hit the wall next to him.

"As you can see." Rias said.

"So now what?" The pervert asked.

The Ruin Princess glared at Vizer. "Don't let your guard down. Yuu-"

"My, oh my, this is an interesting development." An unknown male voice spoke, garnering the attention of the Occult Research Club and the Stray Devil. "So these are Devils? I might not even get a challenge out of this."

"Who's there?!" Rias demanded.

Footsteps echoed in the darkness of the building until a figure approached the combatting groups, revealing Jin Kurogane clad in armor. He wore a sleeveless black unitard that was covered by a coat-like green chestplate with polygonal blue diamonds on the torso and on the large beak-like shoulder pads, green fingerless gauntlets with the left possessing a polygonal blue diamond shield while the right possessed a dragon head, a green belt with the same blue polygonal diamonds, green armored greaves and boots with a curved spike on the ankles, blue polygonal diamond kneepads, and an intricate green helmet with curved ornaments with a blue polygonal diamond sitting on top.

"Am I interrupting?" Jin asked with a small grin.

"Who are you?" Rias asked.

"Dragon Jin," The golden-eyed boy introduced as he cracked his neck then his knuckles. "Bronze Saint of the Dragon Constellation."

"Another one?" Issei said aloud.

"Oh? So you've met another Saint?" Jin questioned before glancing at the transformed Stray Devil. "And you are an ugly creature."

"Oh, another human to devour." Vizer said with a sick smile.

"Excuse me for a second." The Dragon Saint informed Rias and her Peerage as he calmly walks over to the Stray Devil.

Vizer just laughed insanely before firing lasers at him.

Jin yawned then raised his shield arm and smacked the lasers aside, greenish aura surrounding his form. "Is that all? My teacher hits harder than that." He taunted. "Those puny blasts can't even scratch my Dragon Shield."

Vizer roared before charging at Jin.

The Dragon Saint began to ignite his Cosmo to its near limit. "A being such as you that seeks nothing but the consumption of other beings has no right to exist." He declared in a cool manner as he reared his right fist back. **"Rozan…"** Then performs an uppercutting motion. **"Shoryuha!"** The excess release of energy struck the Stray Devil as an image of a majestic Chinese green dragon appeared, violently striking Vizer from all around at the sound of its screeching roar.

"Strong." Koneko muttered.

The Dragon Saint turned away from his foe. "Those who encounter a dragon," A loud crash echoed in the halls as the Stray Devil fell back to the earth. "Shall be destroyed by its power. Thus, you never had a chance in hell against me." Jin stated.

"How is this possible?" Vizer said in pain.

Jin glanced at the injured Devil. "My Cosmo far exceeded yours despite my Bronze status. You allowed your gluttony to blind you which led to your defeat. Even if you managed to strike me, you still would've lost."

"You bastard!" Vizer shouted as she used what little strength she had to get up and make a lunge at Jin.

" **Rozan Shoryuha!"** Dragon Jin called out his attack once more, striking the Stray Devil as the energy pierced through her body.

Vizer just screamed in pain before her entire body went limp.

Releasing a breath, the Dragon Saint turned to leave. "May you be reborn among the stars, pitiful soul." He muttered to himself as he began to walk away from the corpse.

Rias and her peerage stared in awe at the Dragon Saint as he effortlessly killed the Stray Devil.

"Yosh, now time to find Pegasus." Jin proclaimed as his Cloth dispersed back into its Cloth Box then returned into its sealed form.

"Hold it!" Rias shouted.

Jin stops then glances back at the redhead. "What do you want."

"What is your business here?" Rias demanded despite her worry.

"Apologies but that's not for you to know." The Dragon Saint stated.

"And why is it not?" Akeno asked.

"Because I don't trust you." Jin replied before waving them off. "Ja ne." Then walked away from them.

"Hold it!" Rias shouted but Jin was already out of earshot.

"Better hope we don't meet again, Devil-tachi." Jin called out, leaving the building.

* * *

 **Kuoh Airport**

Meanwhile at the airport, a pretty young nun with long blonde hair and green eyes stepped out of the terminal with a look of amazement. She was carrying a brown suitcase with both of her hands.

"So this is Japan? It's so wonderful." The girl announced with joy, drawing a few onlookers, most of them being men. There was also the fact that she didn't say those words in Japanese.

"Excuse me." A male voice said from behind the girl.

The nun turned around only to meet with a young man with snow white hair and crystal blue eyes. He was dressed in a winter fur coat, tan pants, and brown boots. "I can't help but notice that the language you spoke right now was Italian. Am I correct?" He asked.

"Why yes. I was assigned to the church in this town." The nun answered with a cheerful smile.

"I see, I myself am here on business." The white-haired teen replied with a smile of his own. "I came from Russia after months of training to find a certain someone. Oh, silly me, my name is Shiro, Shiro Tsubasa."

"My name is Asia Argento. It's nice to meet you." Asia said with a kind smile.

Shiro smiled as well. "Well, Asia-chan, it's a pleasure to meet you as well." He gave her a gentleman bow, a metallic blue dog tag with an image of a silver swan dangling from his neck.

* * *

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

 **Preview:**

" _Issei is hanging out with a nun?!"_ Shows Issei and Asia strolling down a street with smiles.

" _I forbid you from seeing that girl!"_ Shows Rias giving Issei a commanding glare while the Pawn clenches his fist in frustration.

" _To think that Ares-sama would have a problem with such weak Saints."_ Shows Dragon Jin and Pegasus Ren on the ground with scratches and bruises on their armor while a figure in Greek armor stood over them.

" _Are you another shitty Devil?"_ Shows Freed about to kill Issei until Shiro stops the sword of light, freezing the blade as well.

 **Next Time:** The Third Bronze, Cygnus Shiro

" _Feel death's cold embrace."_ Shows Shiro clad in his own Cloth while a white aura surrounded him.

* * *

 **A/N: That's it for this chapter. Look forward to the next one.**

 **Now if you're interested in being part of Ares's Spartans then you'll need to know that the Spartans will be named after famous Greek heroes. Their armor will be called Plates which must be based off of Greek armor. They'll also have a ranking system based on three colors: Red, blue, and white. Red Spartans are the strongest and can be classified by the red capes they wear. Blue Spartans are the mid-level strongest and can be classified by the blue markings on their Plates. White Spartans are the weakest of the rank and can be classified by the white plumes on their helmets.**

 **I must have these kinds of things for your Spartan…**

* * *

 _Name:_

 _Age:_

 _Sex:_

 _Cosmoenergy Color:_

 _Personality:_

 _Backstory:_

 _Appearance:_

 _Armor Description:_

 _Techniques:_

 _Rival:_

* * *

 **Please review and comment this chapter but no flames or rude criticisms unless you want a fist down your throat.**

 **If you ignore this warning then I won't care because I'll just delete your reviews and ignore you like that idiot Doom marine 54 as well as any other guest that has no damn life.**

 **Thank you my loyal supporters.**

 **Peace out, everyone!**


	4. The Third Bronze, Cygnus Shiro

**What's up, everyone! This is GKC here bringing you the next chapter of Saint DxD.**

 **Last chapter, Ren had released Raynare, unknowingly sending her to a fate worse than death. The Pegasus Saint and Sakura meet with Rias and her Peerage about a proposition. Later on, Ren learns about Raynare's predicament and Dragon Jin arrives in Kuoh. Jin defeats the Stray Devil that Rias and her Peerage were hunting and now a new Saint has arrived with a nun named Asia.**

 **In this chapter, we are about to introduce the Cygnus Bronze Saint! Oh, and our first Spartan.**

 **Now for the disclaimer: I do not own, except my OCs, Saint Seiya or High School DxD. All rights belong to their respective owners.**

 **Now let's get this party started… BEGIN!**

* * *

 **Saint DxD**

* * *

 **Chapter 3:** The Third Bronze, Cygnus Shiro

* * *

 **Gremory Household**

Sirzechs Gremory, also known as Lucifer, was busy going over hundreds of documents and reports from countless Devils that wanted this or that. In all honesty for him, it was completely boring.

He wanted to talk to his little sister, Rias, once more after their last chat when she informed him of her newest Pawn. Some perverted kid named Issei Hyoudou. He didn't really find him interesting but his inner brotherly instincts told him to kill the boy due to his record of lecherous antics.

Then came Rias's report on a new student to her school. He forgot the name but he remembered that his sister spoke of this boy highly and maybe with a touch of fondness as well. From what he heard, the boy had called upon a set of armor that was different from any form of Sacred Gear that he remembered. Rias said that the boy called himself the Pegasus Saint. Did it mean that he was some sort of new form of soldier for the Angels?

Sirzechs decided to give his sister a call to confirm on this discovery. It wasn't that he didn't trust his sister, he just wanted solid proof that this 'Saint' actually existed and it wasn't some dream boy fantasy she came up with.

Using his familiar as a two-way radio, the Maoh waited until his imouto finally picked up. Honestly, it's like she hated his guts or something.

A few seconds later, Sirzechs was met with the image of his adorable little sister, Rias Gremory, who at the moment seemed to be quite irritated about something. "Rias! It's so good to see you again my cute little sister." He barked with joy.

"Nii-sama!" Rias complained with an embarrassed blush on her cheeks.

The Maoh released a small chuckle. "Forgive me, Rias, but I just couldn't resist seeing your reaction." His expression then turned serious. "In anycase, I must ask you of something."

"Yes, nii-sama?" Rias asked.

"This 'Pegasus Saint' you told me about. Is he a new type of warrior for the Angels?" Sirzechs questioned.

"Oh no he is completely human, nii-sama." Rias said.

Sirzechs wasn't really surprised by that after all there were humans who chose to be exorcists to hunt down Fallen Angels and Devils. He encountered a few of those in his travels back when he was younger. "Well, did he mention anything when you met him? Are there others like him?" He questioned.

"Well they did mention one of the Greek pantheons." Rias answered.

This caught the current Lucifer's interest. "Oh? Go on then, imouto."

"They mentioned Athena and her reincarnation but other than that they were quiet about anything else." Rias said.

The Maoh began to think about the situation but one question still bugged him. "And my second question? Are there more of these 'Saints'?"

"I believe so. We encountered another one when hunting a Stray." Rias answered.

"Can you describe him for me or tell me his name?" Sirzechs asked.

"Well he was wearing a dragon themed suit and called himself Dragon Jin." Rias answered.

"Dragon Jin?" The Lucifer repeated then looked at his sister hard in the eye. "You're thinking of recruiting one of these Saints in your Peerage, am I correct?"

"I tried the Pegasus Saint but he refused and I can only guess the same response from the other Saints." Rias sighed.

"What about this reincarnation of Athena?" Sirzechs questioned.

"Not sure that would work if the power the Saints possess is anything." Rias said.

"Do you even know who the reincarnation is?" Sirzechs pressed.

"I have a guess on who it is but I can't be for certain." Rias answered.

Nodding, Sirzechs gave his little sister a teasing smirk. "So tell me about this boy you're so interested in?"

"What?" Rias said blushing slightly.

"Well, the way you were talking about that Pegasus Saint sounded like you were _really_ interested." He teased.

"Nii-sama!" Rias shouted in embarrassment.

The Maoh openly laughed in amusement at his imouto's embarrassment. "Sorry, little sis, I just couldn't help it." Then his expression turned serious. "But you must remember that you're engaged to Riser Phenex."

"I will never marry that man!" Rias growled.

"You have no choice in the matter, Rias. Father already decreed it but look at the bright side, you won't have to worry about it until you graduate from high school." Sirzechs pointed out.

Rias silently growled before crossing her arms over her chest.

"Don't give me that look." The older Devil pouted childishly. "Look at it this way, you can get a boyfriend and practice kissing on him or a girlfriend if you swing that way."

"Nii-sama!" Rias shouted in embarrassment and annoyance.

Sirzechs laughed soon after until his wife, Grayfia, reprimanded him. Needless to say, he was quite terrified of his Queen.

* * *

 **(Begin Pegasus Fantasy by Make-Up)**

 **(Instruments)** _The screen opens to reveal the five Bronze Saints in their Cloths standing atop of five separate Greek pillars with the images of their respective Cloths while behind them was a statue of Athena before the title appears behind them_

 **(Dakishimeta kokoro no kosumo)** _The screen shifts to reveal the Pegasus Cloth as it disassembles then clambers onto Ren to form his armor before he performs the signature pose of the Pegasus Saints_

 **(Atsuku moyase kiseki wo okose)** _Shows Jin in the Dragon Cloth, Shiro in the Cygnus Cloth, Ryu in the Andromeda Cloth, and Suzaku in the Phoenix Cloth before the scene shifts to reveal the five Saints gathered together for battle_

 **(Kizutsuita mama ja inai to)** _The screen shifts to reveal Ares as his cape flowed against the wind before his Spartans and the resurrected Gold Saints appear in front of him_

 **(Chikai atta haruka na ginga)** _Shows the five Bronze Saints reach out towards Athena, who disappears into Cosmo particles_

 **(Pegasus Fantasy sou sa yume dake wa)** _The screen shifts to reveal a pegasus fly into the sun before Ren comes down, striking a shadowed Fallen Angel while the others around it fly away from the impact_

 **(Daremo mo ubaenai kokoro no tsubasa dakara)** _Shows the Occult Research Club in their clubroom with Rias possessing a sly smirk before the scene shifts to reveal the Three Factions leaders and their soldiers looking down at the Saints_

 **(Saint Seiya shounen wa minna)** _Shows Dragon Jin performing the Rozan Shoryuha that blasts away a group of low-classed Devils before showing Sakura sitting upon a throne while images of the past Saints appear in front of her_

 **(Saint Seiya ashita no yuusha oh yeah)** _Shows Cygnus Shiro using the Diamond Dust technique to freeze a group of Fallen Angels before revealing Andromeda Ryu standing in a ruined city with the setting sun in the background_

 **(Saint Seiya Pegasasu no you ni)** _Shows Phoenix Suzaku burning his Cosmo to the limit with an image of the phoenix rising above him before showing Pegasus Ren surrounded by enemies until he releases a shockwave from his Cosmo_

 **(Saint Seiya ima koso habatake)** _Shows the five Bronze Saints rush towards a massive shadowy being as their forms turn into beams of light, striking the being and engulfing the screen in a bright light_

 **(Instruments)** _The screen shifts to a freeze frame of the five Saints in their signature poses with Sakura behind them_

 **(End of Opening)**

* * *

 **Downtown**

Asia was amazed. Never had she been in such a nice town with foreign people before. Her new friend, Shiro, was quite nice and even treated her to a nice lunch.

"This is really nice of you." Asia said sincerely.

"It's the least I could do, Asia-chan." Shiro replied with a small grin, his parka removed along with his fur coat. He had ordered a salisbury steak for Asia and ordered himself a bowl of tomato soup with four grilled cheese sandwiches. "I just couldn't leave you on your own right now until you feel absolutely comfortable being on your own."

"Thank you very much." Asia said with a kind smile.

Shiro nodded as he began to eat. "So, mind telling me what a nun is doing here?" He asked.

"Oh, I was assigned to the local church." Asia answered.

"Really?" Shiro looked surprised. "Well, I hadn't noticed. Maybe I'll visit sometime when I have a chance."

"I would really like that." Asia said with a smile.

The two teens ate their lunch, making small talk along the way then left the diner they had stopped at and decided to explore the area.

Asia noticed something at a playground, a little boy holding his scraped knee with teary eyes while his mother consoles him.

"That's a pain right there." Shiro grimaced at the sight.

Asia stands up and runs over to the crying boy.

"Huh?" The white-haired teen tilted his head in surprise.

"Don't worry, I'll make the pain go away." Asia said in a loving voice.

In the blink of an eye, Shiro witnessed Asia place her hands on the boy's knee then a green aura enveloped it. The child even looked surprised as well especially when the nun removed her hands to reveal that the boy's scrape was gone.

'Was that some form of Cosmo?' Shiro wondered in his head with slightly narrowed eyes. 'No, I would have felt the energy by now.'

"Oh sorry… I just helped him out of instinct." Asia apologies.

Shiro smiled. "It's okay. That's actually a pretty cool thing you just did there." He complimented the girl.

"Oh it was nothing really." Asia said with a small blush.

The older boy chuckled before narrowing his eyes as he takes his suitcase and throws it behind him. The sound of a body falling caught his attention.

"Ow! What the hell!?" Issei yelled after his head was used for target practice.

"Are you okay?!" Asia asked in concern.

Issei rubbed his head then looked up at Asia, a bright blush appearing on his face. "Uhh…" He uttered out dumbly.

Shiro glared down at the boy. "Why the hell were you spying on us?" He questioned.

"I was curious on why you two were here." Issei answered.

"Uh huh." Shiro deadpanned with his arms folded in a cross manner.

"It's the truth! Honest!" Issei shouted in fear.

"It better be, you little pervert." Shiro threatened, ignoring the shocked look on Issei's face. "I don't like it when some punk tries to stalk my friends."

Issei gulps in fear as he looked at Shiro.

Then the white-haired boy grins. "That being said, I would like to apologize for hurting you. It's a reaction I sort of have." Recovering his suitcase, he hoists the Devil up on his feet.

'First he's scary and now he's acting all friendly… man I hate to be on this guy's bad side.' Issei thought as he lets go of Shiro's hand.

"Ah, I haven't given you my name. It's Shiro Tsubasa." Shiro introduced.

"Oh, I'm Issei Hyoudou." Issei introduced himself.

Nodding, Shiro gestures to the nun besides him. "This is Asia Argento."

"It's nice to meet you." Asia said with a smile.

"It's nice to meet you too." Issei said feeling strange and not in a good way.

Shiro glanced at Asia then at Issei. While he didn't fully know about the boy, he felt he could trust him with this simple task. "Pardon me, Issei-kun, but I have a favor to ask."

"Yeah?" Issei asked.

"Would you look after Asia for me? I have some business I need to attend to first." Shiro explained.

"Uh, sure." Issei answered.

"Good, I'll see you two later. Ja nai." The white haired boy waved goodbye then left the two by themselves.

After Shiro left, Issei looked at the innocent looking nun. "Um, I guess we're hanging out with each other." He said while rubbing the back of his head nervously.

"I guess so." Asia said nervously.

Issei thought of what they could do then noticed an ice cream stand not too far away. "Excuse me for a second." He told Asia as he walked over to the ice cream stand. He comes back later holding two ice cream cones in both his hands. "Here, I got you a strawberry." He held out the pink-colored treat to the nun.

"Oh, thank you." Asia said as she accepted the strawberry and ate it.

The two teens sat on a bench, eating their frozen treats while laughing with each other when they looked at each other to see the bit of ice cream on their noses.

However, the pair were unaware of the bat familiar watching them from the trees.

* * *

 **Daisuke's Udon Shop**

"Itadakimasu!" Ren prayed after clapping his hands together then grabbed his chopsticks and spoon to dig in his pork udon.

The Pegasus Saint had started the morning with a three hour training regime. The first hour spent on jogging around the town. The second spent at a gym by using the weights. The third and final hour was spent on focusing his control over his Cosmo.

When it hit close to noon, Ren decided to take a lunch break by scouring Kuoh until he came upon the udon shop.

Slurping a few of the noodles, the red-eyed boy grinned widely. "Umai…" He breathed out.

The door to the shop slides open which caught the Saint's attention only for his eyes to widen in shock as he went into a coughing fit at the individual at the door.

"Jin!?" Ren exclaimed, his eyes practically bugging out of his skull.

"Long time no see Ren." Jin said with a wave.

"Holy crap, what a coincidence." Ren grinned, wiping his mouth with a napkin. "Come on, sit down. You look like you need a bowl in you." The Pegasus Saint turned to the shop owner. "Oi, Daisuke-san! We need another bowl of udon over here!"

"Right away." Daisuke responded.

Once Jin sat in the seat across from Ren and his udon was brought to him, the Dragon Saint uttered a small prayer then began to devour his food.

"So when did you get into town?" Ren asked his fellow Bronze.

"Just yesterday." Jin answered.

"Ah, so that's what that large influx of Cosmo was." The Pegasus Saint realized then slurped up some of the broth in his bowl. "Any news on the others?"

"None so far." Jin answered.

Ren hummed to himself then continued to eat. "Well, if we're lucky, we might be able to see them again."

"Yeah. So how have you been?" Jin asked.

"I've been well. School and everything are normal until the supernatural decided to come along. I managed to find Athena again." Ren replied.

"Well that's good to hear." Jin said with a smile.

"Yeah, man, you should have seen here. She's just like I imagined. Beautiful purple hair, gorgeous eyes, and such a pretty face." Ren trailed off.

"Oh, has the Pegasus Saint fallen for a goddess?" Jin teased with a smirk.

Blushing, Ren sneered at his fellow Bronze. "Urusai!"

"Hahah! Sorry, I couldn't resist!" Jin said through laughter.

"And I thought Dragon Saints were supposed to be a bunch of stiffs." The Pegasus Saint huffed.

"So who did you encounter?" Jin asked.

"A few Devils, a smoking hot Fallen Angel, and another jackass that I beat." Ren answered.

"Did one of these Devils have red hair?" Jin asked.

"Yeah, her name was Rias Gremory. She's some kind of princess from the vibe I'm getting from her." The Pegasus Saint replied. "She tried to get me into her little peerage."

"What the hell is a peerage?" Jin asked.

"I guess from what I could gather from my meeting, they could be servants to a Devil that's considered the King in chess which is what they use to turn humans into Devils." Ren explained.

"That's just wrong." Jin said as he crossed his arms.

Ren shrugged his shoulders. "Well, I should be lucky she didn't ask Sakura-chan if she wanted to be a Devil. Can you imagine Athena in service to one?"

"I'd rather not." Jin shuddered.

For the rest of their time, they ate their lunch in silence. Once finished, the two Bronze Saints left the Udon Shop to meet with Sakura.

* * *

 **Later - Occult Research Club**

After Shiro returned and collected up Asia, Issei returned back to the clubroom to see what his next job was from Rias.

"Where have you been?" Rias asked.

"I was hanging out with a girl." Issei answered bluntly. Let it be known that despite being a massive pervert, one of his few redeeming qualities are his blunt honesty.

"Oh?" Rias asked curious.

"Yeah, she was really cute too." The pervert responded, a heavy blush appearing on his face as he thought back to Asia and her innocent features.

"So who is it?" Rias asked.

"Her name's Asia, she was hanging out with this white-haired dude. Oh yeah, she was also cosplaying as a nun I think." The Pawn answered.

"What?!" Rias shouted as she and the others became alarmed.

Issei blinked in confusion. "Huh? Did I do something wrong?" He asked.

"Did you say she was dressed as a nun?!" Rias shouted.

"Um, yes?" Issei replied, unsure of why she was getting all pissy.

"Issei, I forbid you from having any more contact with that nun!" Rias said firmly.

"Eh!? Why?" The pervert questioned.

"Issei, the Church are our enemies." Rias answered.

Issei blinked. "So that's the only reason that me and Asia can't be friends?"

"Issei if she suspects you are a Devil then you'll be killed." Rias said with a serious tone in her voice.

The Pawn clenched his fist in irritation. "That doesn't mean we can't hang out! Why the hell are you so against this?!"

"It's for your own good. Stay away from the nun." Rias said.

"No way! Just because you say the Church is bad for us, doesn't mean that Asia is like them!" Issei shouted.

Akeno decided to interject. "Ara, ara, is little Issei smitten with the nun?" She teased.

Blushing, the Pawn did the only logical thing. "S-Shut up, Akeno-san!"

"Was this nun alone?" Rias asked.

"No, she was with some guy. He looked foreign as well. I think his name was Shiro Tsubasa." Issei answered. "Why do you ask?"

"Can you describe his appearance?" Rias asked.

"Well, he had white hair, blue eyes, and he was wearing something that I think came from Russia." Issei explained.

"Was he dressed like a priest?" Rias asked.

The Pawn shook his head. "No, but he did have this weird dog tag around his neck."

"What kind of dog tag?" Rias asked curious.

"Well, it was blue with some kind of silver bird on it." Issei replied.

"That is strange." Rias muttered.

"I'm still gonna be friends with her." Issei stated.

"Issei…" Rias trailed.

"No! I don't care what you say, Asia is too nice not to be anyone's friend and if you don't like it then fine!" The Pawn shouted as he marched out of the room, slamming the door as he does so.

"Idiot…" Rias muttered as she rubs her temples.

"Should I go and stop him, Buchou?" Yuuto asked.

"It wouldn't matter." Rias answered.

"Ara, ara, so you're just gonna let him do what he wants?" Akeno questioned, her grin still present.

"We'll just have to watch him for now." Rias answered.

Nodding, Akeno sets down a teacup filled jasmine tea then looks at Rias. "By the way, Sakura-chan messaged me earlier today that she wants to speak with you down at the mall."

"Oh?" Rias said in interest.

"She said that she wanted to be friends, regardless of your status as a Devil." The Queen of Rias's peerage explained.

"That's nice of her." Rias said.

"So will you go?" Akeno asked.

"Sure." Rias shrugged.

"Then I'll message her right back." The lightning priestess stated as she took out her phone and sent a text to Sakura.

* * *

 **One Hour Later - Kuoh Mall**

Sakura was waiting patiently at a chair in the food court. Despite Rias and her group being Devils, she still wanted to be friends with them.

Sighing, she sipped from her drink. "I wonder if she'll even come at all? Akeno-san sent me the message but…" She muttered to herself, doubts beginning to plague her mind.

"But what?" Rias asked as she walked over.

"Gremory-san!" Sakura exclaimed with joy, looking at the redhead with a big smile.

"It's good to see you again, Sakura-san." Rias said with a smile.

"I'm glad you could come here. I wanted for us to have a normal day for once." The purple-haired girl responded.

"It's not very normal if it's involving Devils." Rias joked.

Sakura pouted. "Mou, don't point out the obvious. It ruins the experience."

"Sorry." Rias said with a smile.

"Well, now that you're here. What shall we do first?" Sakura asked.

"How about we go shopping?" Rias suggested with a kind smile.

"Alright." The violet-haired girl nodded then took Rias's hand and led her to a clothing store. "Let's try out some new outfits."

'This should be fun.' Rias thought.

Sakura takes a bright yellow sundress then hands it to Rias. "Here, try this on."

Rias takes the dress and a minute later came out wearing said dress.

"Oh wow, you look so beautiful in that, Gremory-san!" Sakura complimented.

"Why thank you." Rias said with a smile.

"It's like your body was made to wear something like this but…" Sakura took notice of how Rias's breasts were quite nearly about to pop out the front.

"It is a bit tight." Rias muttered with a light blush on her cheeks.

Sakura thought about the redhead's appearance. "Oh," She quickly marches over to the hat selection and comes back with a white sun hat. "Here, try this on."

"Um, sure." Rias said as she accepted the hat and put it on.

"Oh, you look so cute now! I'm sure all the boys would love to see you now." Sakura squealed with a big grin.

Rias giggled at the praise before changing back into her original clothes.

The purple-haired girl led the redhead to another store then another. This repeated for about a good four hours until the pair decided to grab a bite to eat at the food court.

"That was exhausting." Rias said with a sigh.

"Oh, it wasn't so bad." Sakura waved off the redhead's concern while sipping her tea.

"You weren't the ones putting on so many clothes." Rias said, giving Sakura a playful glare.

The violet-haired girl pouts. "Mou, it's not my fault that your figure fills out nicely in good dresses." She retorted.

"Are you jealous?" Rias teased.

"Why would I be jealous?" Sakura asked innocently.

"Oh I think you know." Rias said with a smirk.

"No, I really don't." The reincarnated goddess deadpanned.

"You're not easy to tease aren't you?" Rias pouted.

Sakura shrugged. "Nope."

"Guess not." Rias said with a slight giggle.

"So…" Sakura trailed off as she played with her straw. "Are there any boys you like?"

"I really don't know." Rias answered.

"Well…" Sakura's cheeks were colored a soft pink. "Have you ever had feelings for a certain boy?"

"Not really." Rias whispered with a light blush.

"Um… Don't laugh but… I think…" Sakura looked away, her blush practically glowing. "I think I might like Ren-kun."

"Really?" Rias said in surprise.

Losing her voice for a moment, Sakura hummed in acknowledgement.

"My, that is interesting." Rias giggled.

Sakura pouted while her blush increased. "Hey, I said not to laugh at me!"

"I'm sorry it's just kind of cute that you would fall for someone who is supposed to protect you." Rias said with a smile.

"Huh? How do you know he's protecting me?" The girl questioned.

"It was kind of obvious with you being the reincarnation of a goddess and him being a so called Pegasus Saint." Rias pointed out.

"Oh, right…" Sakura presses her index fingers together in embarrassment. "I guess I forgot."

"Though it is cute." Rias said with a smile.

"Mou, it was a mistake to tell you. You'll probably just tell everyone how I feel about him." Sakura pouted with a small glare.

"Oh no your secret is safe with me… but I can't say the same for the others." Rias said.

"If that pervert Issei learns about this, he might make a big fuss of it. I hate it when people judge others." The girl stated.

"I can see that." Rias muttered.

"Well, I guess we should head home." Sakura started as she finished up her drink.

"And leave without saying hello?" A familiar male voice made the purple-haired girl jump. "I'm hurt, Sakura-chan."

"Oh, Ren-kun, what are you doing here?" Rias asked.

Ren and Jin walk up to the girls. "Ah, I wanted to introduce my pal here to Sakura." Ren answered while gesturing to the Dragon Saint.

Rias recognized Jin from the other night and her eyes widen in surprise.

"Ah, I see you remember me." Jin teased then gave the two young women a respectful bow. "I am Jin Kurogane, I came from China just a few days ago."

"It's nice to meet you, Jin-san." Sakura said with a smile.

"You as well, Sakura-san." The Dragon Saint nodded.

"What brings you here?" Sakura asked.

"Just the sights." Jin said.

"And other business." Ren added in quietly.

"Oh?" Rias asked.

"Apologies but that business is still my own, little princess." Jin stated bluntly.

"Blunt as ever, Jin." Ren sweatdropped.

Jin just waved the comment off.

"Princess?" Sakura asked in confusion while Rias was embarrassed.

"Well, you already know she's a Devil but I bet you didn't know that she was the heiress to her family household." Jin answered.

"In short terms, a princess." Ren dumbed it down.

Rias's eyebrow began to twitch with annoyance as Sakura had a look of surprise.

"I had no idea." Sakura muttered.

"So what're you ladies doing?" Ren asked.

"We were about to head home after we eat. Do you want to tag along?" The plum-haired girl questioned, a hint of expectation in her eyes.

"Sure." The Pegasus Saint nodded.

"I'm game." Jin shrugged.

"Great, we'll meet you by the entrance." Sakura told the two Saints.

"Yes, we will." Rias said with a small smile.

The two Bronze Saints left the girls by themselves to wait at the entrance of the mall. The boys didn't have to wait for long when they caught sight of Sakura and Rias walking towards them, carrying two bags in both hands.

"Got enough clothes there?" Ren sarcastically asked.

"Yep." Sakura replied cheerfully.

Both Saints sweatdrop then shrug as they followed the two girls.

As the four travel down the streets, a cloaked figure glares down at the two Saints but more specifically at the violet-haired girl.

"That was really fun." Rias said with a smile.

"I'm glad you liked it, Gremory-san." Sakura giggled.

Ren smiled as well before he felt a mass of killing intent being directed at them. "Look out!" He pushed the two girls out of the way as a fist struck him from across the cheek, sending him skidding along the ground.

"Ren!" Jin exclaimed only to gag when he was struck in the stomach then sent flying into a tree by an armored boot.

"No!" Sakura screamed in worry.

"Heh, these are Athena's Saints? I'm disappointed." A deep male voice stated.

The voice belonged to a middle-aged man with spiky dark brown hair, dark grey eyes, olive skin, a shaggy beard, and a scar on his lip. He was decked out in bronze-colored armor that seemed to be from Ancient Greek in origin. The armor seemed to possess a sort of horse theme to it along the greaves, gauntlets, chest piece, and the helmet. The shoulder pauldrons were colored blue in contrast to the bronze coloring.

"Who are you?" Rias demanded as she glared at the man.

"My name is Hector, a Blue Spartan in service to Ares-sama." The man known as Hector introduced himself. "I have come to kill the Bronze Saints."

"Well, you're going to have a problem with that." Jin growled as he got up.

"A lowly Bronze like you can't beat a Blue Spartan. We're as strong as two Silver Saints. You're nothing before me." Hector stated before planting his knee into Jin's chest, sending the Dragon Saint crashing into a tree. "Hmph, you two won't even be able to beat me unless you equip your Cloths."

Ren and Jin stood next to each other, their clothing scuffed while scratches marked their skin. Both Saints grasped the dog tags around their necks then tossed it out in front of them. Two magic circles appear below both tags as the two Cloth Boxes emerged from the ground, opening to reveal the Pegasus and Dragon Cloths.

The statues break apart then attach to Ren and Jin, who get in their respective combat stances to fight against Hector.

Hector leaps at Ren and throws a left hook. The Bronze Saint leans back to avoid it while Jin throws a roundhouse kick only for the Spartan to catch it.

"Those puny attacks won't work on me, Bronze." Hector taunted then grabbed the leg and chucked the Dragon Saint on the ground in front of the two girls.

Ren lashed out with an uppercut that struck Hector's chin but it stopped just there. The Spartan's dark grey eyes glared down at the Pegasus Saint. "How dare you touch me with your filthy hands." He hissed as dark blue Cosmoenergy began to surround his form. "Die by my strongest technique, Pegasus!"

The Spartan punches Ren back a few steps then begins to build up his Cosmo. The afterimage of a horse appearing behind him. **"Trojan Reclamation!"** Hector reared back both his fists then threw them out forward as a large wave of energy molded into a horse struck the Pegasus Saint.

"AHHHH!" Ren roared in pain after the attack struck head on, sending the Bronze Saint crashing into the ground with small cracks forming on his Cloth along with bruises and cuts to appear on his skin.

"Ren!" Sakura screams.

"Bastard!" Jin roared as he reared back his arm. **"Rozan Shoryuha!"** The Dragon Saint performed his signature technique at the Spartan. The roaring dragon engulfs Hector, covering the area in smoke. "Did I get him?" He muttered to himself.

"No, good try though." A voice spoke from behind the Bronze.

"Nani!?" Jin exclaimed before he was backhanded into the wall of an empty building.

"How?" Rias whispered in concern.

"I told you already. A Blue Spartan is as strong as two Silver Saints. A mere Bronze Saint can't even lay a finger on me." Hector explained as he cracked his knuckles. "Now die, you pathetic Bronze Saints!" He prepared to use his technique once more.

"No!" Sakura screamed.

Before Hector knew it, an extremely powerful Cosmo drew his attention. His eyes laid upon Sakura, a golden aura surrounding her form. "T-This Cosmo…" He muttered in shock.

"What is this?" Rias whispered.

"She really is… The reincarnation of Athena." Hector said to himself as he stood back from the raging amount of Cosmo excessing from Sakura's body.

"Incredible." Jin groaned.

The golden Cosmo radiated all the way past Hector towards the two injured Bronze Saints. Once the energy engulfed them, Ren and Jin stood up feeling as if their wounds never happened.

"What the?" Jin whispered.

"I feel stronger!" Ren exclaimed. "Like my Cosmo is burning beyond anything I've ever felt!"

Hector snarled. "You think that just because you possess a fraction of a goddess's power that you can still beat me? I will bring your shattered Cloths before Ares-sama!" He reared back both fists, his Cosmo flaring wildly. **"Trojan Reclamation!"** He sends the large wave of energy at the two Bronze Saints. An explosion engulfs both boys as the man smirked. "Heh, all bark and no bite."

"Actually, you should know something." Ren's voice taunted the Spartan as the Saints' silhouettes stroll out of the smoke. "Once a Saint sees your technique, it won't work a second time."

"But… How could you've survived?!" Hector exclaimed in disbelief.

Jin presented his arm, the Dragon Shield gleaming with no scratch at all. "My Dragon Cloth has the strongest shield out of all the other Bronze Cloths and with the strength of Athena's Cosmo fueling my Cloth, your attack didn't even make a dent."

"Damn!" Hector growled.

"So allow us to return the favor." Ren stated as he performed the signature stance of the Pegasus Saint. **"Pegasus Ryusei Ken!"**

" **Rozan Shoryuha!"** Jin roared, performing his technique as well.

The two forces of Cosmo combine together, forming a spiraling energy wave that strikes head on at the Spartan, who roared with unimaginable pain.

Once the energy subsided, Hector was left standing with smoking emanating from his armor. "Impossible…" He weakly groaned then collapsed on his back with his eyes rolled up into his skull.

"Amazing." Rias whispered.

The Saints' Cloths returned to their boxes then transformed back into their sealed state. Ren and Jin collect their tags then gather over the dying Spartan.

"What now?" Sakura asked.

"We go home for the night. I have a feeling that this is only the beginning." Jin stated.

"Okay." Sakura said before she begins to wobble.

Ren quickly catches Sakura in his arms. "Sakura-chan, you alright?" He asked, worry etched on his face while Rias frowned in slight jealousy.

"I'm okay… just a little tired." Sakura answered.

Jin looked at his hand then back at the Spartan's body. "It's no wonder. You've used too much Cosmo." He stated.

"Will she be okay?" Rias asked in concern.

"She just needs to rest. Her Cosmo will return over time." Ren answered.

"Well that's good." Rias sighed in relief.

Ren scoops Sakura into his arms. "I'll carry you back home." He told the girl.

"I'll follow you two." Jin said.

The Pegasus Saint nods as he and Jin leave the area, leaving Rias by herself with the corpse of Hector behind her.

"Why did I stay?" Rias muttered before she walked off.

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

With Issei, the perverted Pawn was doing a few jobs that Rias had ordered him to do. The jobs being that he must answer the summons from the pamphlets that Rias's familiar handed out to other humans.

So far he's had to do different tasks that were idiotic and just plain weird. To his much needed relief, Issei's last task for the night was some guy living in a lonely apartment building.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" Issei asked, entering the apartment building then scrounged up his nose when a foul scent entered his nostrils. "Man, what the hell stinks?"

"What is that stench?" Issei muttered before he saw a horrifying sight.

It was a man's body, strung up like Jesus Christ himself, if Jesus had his innards dropping from a wide cut in his gut along with a few lacerations and holes on his skin. He looked to have been recently killed but he smelled like charbroiled meat.

"What the hell happened here?" Issei whispered in horror, feeling sick at the sight.

"Oh? Another shitty Devil worshipper?" A mockingly sociopathic voice ringed in Issei's ears.

Issei looked towards the source of the voice and was met by a crazed looking white haired man dressed in a priest's uniform.

"Hold on…" The man narrowed his eyes slightly then bursts out laughing, The very sound of it was creepy enough as is. "You're not even human! You're just a lame shitty Devil!"

"What the hell did you do?" Issei demanded.

"This piece of shit…" The priest unceremoniously kicks the dangling corpse. "Was a sinner to God," He ignored the obvious flinch Issei showed. "So I decided to put him out of his misery for calling upon a shitty Devil."

"What?!" Issei said in horror at what he heard.

"Yeah, I fucking gutted him like a fish! You should've heard him. He was crying and screaming for mercy even while his innards were ripped out." The exorcist stated with a deranged grin. "But where are my manners? Hello, shitty Devil, I'm Freed, an exorcist in service to the Lord."

"Issei Hyoudou." Issei replied fearfully.

"Oh goodie! Now I know what to write on your tombstone once I remove your head from your shoulders." Freed cheered as he brings out a sword handle then presses a button as a blade of pure light erects from the handle. "Now let's hear your screams!"

Freed lunges at Issei, who backpedals awkwardly to avoid being skewered by the blade of light but still received a cut on his left arm which hurt like hell.

"Damn!" Issei growled in pain.

"Well, at least you can move on your feet. It wouldn't be much fun if you just stood there and died!" Freed grinned deviously then slashed at the Pawn.

Issei dodged the swing but the blade nicked him and even that small of a cut hurt quite a lot.

"Come on! I'm getting bored here!" The mad exorcist reaches into his robes and brings out an intricate gun. "Dance for me, you shitty Devil!" Pulling the trigger, a bolt of light leaves the chamber towards the Pawn.

Issei tried to dodge but the bullet grazed his shoulder, the pain from the holy weapon still affecting his body.

"Now you're just being stubborn," Freed manages to kick Issei onto his back, the sword of light edged at the Pawn's throat. "I've grown bored with you so can you just die already?"

"STOP!" A familiar female voice cried out.

"That voice…" Issei whispered with a surprised look.

Stepping between Issei and Freed was none other than the nun he met earlier this morning, Asia Argento. Her expression one of both concern and horror. "Father Freed, please stop this!"

The white haired man arched his eyebrow in interest. "Hoo? Is there a reason why?" He questioned.

"Asia…" Issei muttered.

Freed glanced at the perverted Pawn then back at Asia. "Ah, so that's it, is it? You like this shitty Devil." He sneered, a dark glint in his eyes. "You blasphemous witch!" Then he backhands the blonde girl, who elicited a cry of pain from the blow on her cheek.

"Asia!" Issei shouted.

"After I deal with this hellish monster, we're going to have a long _talk_ back home." Freed told the sobbing Asia as he glared menacingly down at Issei. "As for you? Time to die!" He rears his sword arm back then lunges forward, intent on piercing Issei's heart.

Before the blade of light could strike, a hand grasps the glowing edge with little to no effort. "That's enough of that." A familiar male voice declared. Ice suddenly began to form on the sword until it snapped into ice shards. The newcomer was revealed to be Shiro Tsubasa, a stern expression on his face.

"Shiro?" Asia said in surprise.

"Shiro-san?" Issei muttered.

The white-haired teen glanced at the two, nodding in their general direction.

"What's this? Another shitty Devil come to seek the Lord's retribution?" Freed questioned with a dark grin only to gag when a fist impacted his stomach.

"How dare you claim this is in God's name." A white aura begins to surround Shiro's form, his glare intensifying as he grasps the dog tag around his neck. "Any god who would be okay with murdering innocent people, is no god in my eyes." Flicking his thumb, the tag flips in the air before landing in between Freed and himself.

A golden magic sigil spawns a large metal box with the image of a swan plastered on the sides. Shiro outstretches his arm towards the box. "Koi, Cygnus Cloth!"

The silver box opens to reveal a white metallic statue of a swan that disassembles and reattaches onto Shiro.

"What the fuck?!" Freed shouted.

Shiro, wearing a snow white unitard, was clad in the silvery bluish tinted armor of the Cloth. Elongated shoulder pauldrons with a wing-like design, a chestplate similar to the wings of a bird, armored fingerless gauntlets with the left possessing a small perpendicular shield, a feathered skirt-like belt, armored boots and greaves with wing-like protrusions by the ankles, and a swan-shaped helmet on his head. Each individual piece possessed a sapphire triangular gemstone on the Cloth.

The young man's Cosmo flared from his body, icicles forming around his feet as the temperature dropped down to below freezing.

"What is this?" Issei muttered.

"My name is Shiro, the Cygnus Bronze Saint." Shiro declared, popping his knuckles. "And I'm going to grace you with Death's cold embrace."

"A Saint helping a Devil? You're a Stray!" Freed said.

"Actually, I'm in service to the goddess, Athena. Not some fake God." Shiro stated. "Besides, I'm not helping him, I'm merely helping her." He gestures to Asia.

"Shiro…" Asia muttered.

"So as her friend, I'm going to give you a choice." Shiro brought up his left index finger. "The first choice is that you leave here peacefully and never bother others ever again." He brings up another finger. "The second choice is you be a buffoon and try to fight me which I guarantee that you will not survive." He holds up one more finger. "The third and final choice is me just beating your thick skull in then take you to jail. So which will it be?"

Shiro's answer came in the form of Freed aiming his gun and firing bullets at him.

Sighing, the Bronze Saint held up his hand, Cosmo flaring out as the Holy-based projectiles froze in mid air. "Alright, hard way it is." He muttered.

Freed ran at Shiro and swung his light sword but Shiro blocked it with his wrist.

"It's pointless to fight me. You're only going to get yourself hurt." The Saint proved his point by performing a palm thrust into the exorcist's chest, the added strength with his Cloth boosting his punching power.

Freed was sent back a few feet before he coughs and glares at the Saint.

"Is that all you got, shit stain?" Freed taunted.

"No, not even close. I was merely going easy on you." The Cygnus Saint stated. "Wasting my time fighting such a weak opponent is beneath the skills of a Bronze Saint."

"Weak?! Die!" The Stray Exorcist lunged at the Cygnus Saint and swung his sword with the intention of cutting off his head.

Sidestepping the glowing blade, Shiro lashes out with a fierce reverse roundhouse kick then went in for a haymaker that nearly took off Freed's head. "I forgot to add in arrogant and pigheaded." He muttered to himself.

"Fuck you, shit head…" Freed muttered as he slowly got up.

"I'll end this here and now with one of my techniques." Shiro declared as he suddenly got into a stance then moved his arms as if he were a bird flapping its wings. Once he performed the signature stance of all the Cygnus Saints before him, he glared at Freed. "This is your end, exorcist." He rears his arm back as an aura of cold flows from the Cosmo flaring about it. **"Diamond Dust!"** Throwing his fist forward, a blast of ice crystals shot towards Freed, suddenly beginning to freeze his legs then slowly working its way up.

"What the shit?!" Freed shouted.

"What power." Issei muttered.

Shiro noticed the exorcist trying to escape from the growing ice. "It's useless. Once you've been struck by the Diamond Dust, you will not escape its icy grip."

"Fuck you, shit stain!" Freed shouted.

"A shame I didn't aim for your mouth." Shiro hissed as he prepared to send another Diamond Dust attack but held back.

"No stop!" Asia screamed as she jumped in between of Freed and Shiro.

The Cygnus Saint froze, perplexed at the action. "Why are you stopping me? He's a monster and deserves to be in Hell."

"You can't." Asia said even though she was scared.

"Why not? Why are you defending this man?!" Shiro demanded.

"It's because of her faith." A familiar female voice spoke from behind the Bronze Saint, who glanced to see that it was revealed to be Rias Gremory along with her peerage.

"So the Ruin Princess finally steps out of the shadows." The Saint muttered.

"Rias?" Issei muttered.

"Care to introduce yourself?" Rias asked.

"Cygnus Shiro, a Saint of Athena." The Bronze responded cooly.

"Another?" Rias muttered with a raised eyebrow.

Hearing this, Shiro snorted. "I see your kind has already met some of my comrades. Not surprising really."

"Well looks like we have more shitty Devils." Freed muttered.

"Is it possible to freeze his mouth shut?" Issei asked.

"Here's a good one." Shiro punches Freed across the face, knocking the mad exorcist out. "Much better."

"Why are you here?" Rias asked.

"I had business here." The Saint replied.

"Does it involve Athena's reincarnation?" Rias asked.

Shiro nodded in acknowledgement.

"We might know where she is." Rias said.

"I'll find her on my own. I don't need some Devil's help." The Saint hissed.

"Very well." Rias said neutrally.

Shiro glanced at Asia. "I allow this man to live as a favor to you but should we meet again, he dies."

"T-thank you." Asia stuttered.

The Bronze nods then leaves without saying any more words.

"Now Issei." Rias said turning to face her Pawn, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm alright." Issei nodded while the ice encasing Freed shattered.

"What are you going to do now?" Asia asked.

Yuuto glanced at the unconscious exorcist. "Well, we can't exactly leave him here." He stated.

"Not to worry, I'll take them off your hands now." A deep male voice echoed before shadows came to life then surrounded both Freed and Asia.

"Asia!" Issei shouted.

"Do not fret, boy. They are perfectly safe for now. The girl is still needed for a little ritual." The voice explained.

"Just who the hell are you?!" Issei demanded.

"That is something I'll diverge when the time is right, little Pawn. But if you wish to save the girl then you know where to go." The voice responded then started to laugh maniacally.

"Damn!" Issei growled before grasping his wounds which began to fester from the holy energy.

"Hold on, let me take a look at that." Akeno went to Issei's side, checking his wounds.

"Ow!" Issei cried in pain.

"Oh, don't be such a baby." The Queen scolded as she wraps the injuries with bandages. "This is why you don't hang out with nuns because this is what it leads to."

"How was I supposed to know that she was going to be here?" Issei asked.

"I don't want to hear it from you right now, Issei." Rias interrupted, glaring at her Pawn. "You disobeyed me even when I ordered you not to go near that girl and look at you now."

"This is only the second time we met and she didn't even know I was a Devil." Issei said.

"Well, now she does." Rias hissed, displeasure written all over her face. "So let's go. We'll discuss your punishment back at the clubroom."

"For what? Trying to meet a client?" Issei asked pointing to the corpse of said client.

"Akeno." Rias called to her Queen, who immediately started shocking Issei.

"AH!" Issei screamed in pain.

* * *

 **Later On - Kuoh Bus Station**

A teenager dressed in a brown hooded cloak walks outside carrying a bag over his shoulder. "So this is Kuoh? I'm not really that impressed." He glances to his two companions behind him. "Oi, Irina-chan, Xenovia-chan, are you sure you don't mind if I go ahead?"

"Of course." Irina said with a smile.

The teenager nods then removes his cloak to reveal Ryu Seishin, a friendly smile on his face as he glances back at his two friends. "Well, I'm off now. Don't be strangers." He waves to the two women, a red violet dog tag dangling around his neck with a silver image of a woman's head.

"Same to you!" Irina waved back with a smile on her face.

The dark grey haired boy nodded and took off, leaving the women alone. "Wait for me, Athena. The Andromeda Saint is here to protect you!" He silently declared to himself.

* * *

 **To Be Continued…**

* * *

 **Preview:**

" _Please, you guys have to help me save, Asia!"_ Shows Issei on his knees, bowing to the bewildered three Bronze Saints.

" _We're going to rescue the nun and Raynare-chan."_ Shows Ren, Jin, and Shiro in their Cloths with Issei, Yuuto, and Koneko behind them as they prepare to enter the abandoned church.

" _So the shitty Devils and the bastard heathens have finally come to play!"_ Shows Freed grinning dangerously at the group of six as a platoon of Stray Exorcists surround them.

" _Hope I'm not late for the party!"_ Shows Ryu in a set of feminine-looking red violet armor with green spherical gems embedded on separate pieces as chains coiled around him.

 **Next Time:** The Rescue! Part 1: Ryu's Storm!

" _Nebula Chain!"_ Shows the four Bronze Saints combating the exorcists while Issei, Yuuto, and Koneko bypassed them.

* * *

 **A/N: That's it for this chapter. Look forward to the next one.**

 **Please review and comment this chapter but no flames or rude criticisms unless you want a fist down your throat.**

 **If you ignore this warning then I won't care because I'll just delete your reviews and ignore you like that idiot Doom marine 54 as well as any other guest that has no damn life.**

 **Thank you my loyal supporters.**

 **Peace out, everyone!**


	5. AN: Terrible News and Message

**Hello, everyone. It's GKC here bringing you some… bad news…**

 **Last night, my grandmother passed away from cancer. Doctors said she was in a lot of pain and couldn't hold on since the chemical treatments didn't work so she…**

 **I'm gonna keep this brief, I'm really upset right now and I don't feel the need to deal with a prick named Doom Marine 54's bullshit right now.**

 **My family is already going through a tough time and you have the fucking balls to start insulting my stories right now when one of my loved ones is dead! You better hope I never find you because I swear to God Almighty that I will fucking kill you!**

 **I'm tired of being insulted by your childish tantrums since you can't grow the fuck up and move on. People like you piss me off because you're nothing but scum. Worthless, degrading scum that deserves to just burn.**

 **Think of this as getting a rise out of me if you will but just know this... No one knows you or gives a shit about you, Doom Marine. I don't give a shit, my reviewers don't give a shit, other writers don't give a shit, no one gives a flying fuck about you! What? Did mommy and daddy not love you enough when you were little? Are you taking your little tantrums out on writers because you yourself are a crappy one?**

 **You may not know this now but I'm fucking laughing at you. Every kiddy insult you send me is just hilarious and quite pitiful. Oh, that's right, none of them are even on there because I delete them. Wiping your existence away with every click just like I did your original account~**

 **So go on! Keep this little game going on. I'll still be kicking you down and watching squirm like the worthless insect you are.**

 **If you can't handle being outcasted by everyone then just put yourself out of your misery. It'll be easy for a little prick like you.**

 **Oh, and do fix your grammar. It looks like something a five year old types, actually, a five year old would be better than you at least.**

 **Besides that, to all my fans and fellow writers, I'm going through a terrible ordeal. I might not write for a few days due to my grandmother's death. I'd appreciate it if you'd send me your support.**

 **Thank you and peace out, everyone!**


	6. The Rescue! Part One: Ryu's Storm!

**What's up, everyone! This is GKC here bringing you the next chapter of Saint DxD.**

 **Last chapter, we introduced the Cygnus Bronze Saint. In this one, we are also about to introduce the Andromeda Bronze Saint! This marks part one of the Rescue Arc.**

 **Now for the disclaimer: I do not own, except my OCs, Saint Seiya or High School DxD. All rights belong to their respective owners.**

 **Now let's get this party started… BEGIN!**

* * *

 **Saint DxD**

* * *

 **Chapter 4:** The Rescue! Part One: Ryu's Storm!

* * *

 **Kuoh Academy**

Ren sat in his desk going over notes from yesterday's work ethics. English had been a struggle but he slowly learned along the way. Math was even more troublesome for him, too much of that stuff could put even a god to sleep. School seemed to be even worse for the Pegasus Saint when he continuously received fan mail from countless girls (and maybe a few guys) in the hallways or during lunch period.

His homeroom teacher informed her class that there were two new students arriving in Kuoh and he had the strangest feeling it would be his fellow Bronze Saints.

Soon the door opens and two figures walked in. Instantly, the girls began to squeal at the sight of both Jin and Shiro dressed in the male Kuoh Academy school outfits.

"Class, we have two new transfers here joining us this semester." The teacher said as she glanced at the two boys. "Please introduce yourselves."

Jin gave the class a small bow. "Greetings, I am Jin Kurogane. I hope we all get along with each other."

Shiro crossed his arms, a bored look on his face. "Shiro Tsubasa. That's all you need to know."

Ren's eyes glanced around the room, seeing the countless number of hearts that seemed to comically appear in front of the female students' eyes. It was quite strange to say the least.

"Alright, why don't you go sit down in the open seats by Sanada-san." The teacher said.

"Hai, sensei." The two Bronze Saints replied as they took their seats next to the Pegasus Saint. Already there were rumors and giggles from the female populace while the males glared hatefully at the three.

Despite everything, classes resumed like normal…

...Well, as normal as it could be.

* * *

 **(Begin Pegasus Fantasy by Make-Up)**

 **(Instruments)** _The screen opens to reveal the five Bronze Saints in their Cloths standing atop of five separate Greek pillars with the images of their respective Cloths while behind them was a statue of Athena before the title appears behind them_

 **(Dakishimeta kokoro no kosumo)** _The screen shifts to reveal the Pegasus Cloth as it disassembles then clambers onto Ren to form his armor before he performs the signature pose of the Pegasus Saints_

 **(Atsuku moyase kiseki wo okose)** _Shows Jin in the Dragon Cloth, Shiro in the Cygnus Cloth, Ryu in the Andromeda Cloth, and Suzaku in the Phoenix Cloth before the scene shifts to reveal the five Saints gathered together for battle_

 **(Kizutsuita mama ja inai to)** _The screen shifts to reveal Ares as his cape flowed against the wind before his Spartans and the resurrected Gold Saints appear in front of him_

 **(Chikai atta haruka na ginga)** _Shows the five Bronze Saints reach out towards Athena, who disappears into Cosmo particles_

 **(Pegasus Fantasy sou sa yume dake wa)** _The screen shifts to reveal a pegasus fly into the sun before Ren comes down, striking a shadowed Fallen Angel while the others around it fly away from the impact_

 **(Daremo mo ubaenai kokoro no tsubasa dakara)** _Shows the Occult Research Club in their clubroom with Rias possessing a sly smirk before the scene shifts to reveal the Three Factions leaders and their soldiers looking down at the Saints_

 **(Saint Seiya shounen wa minna)** _Shows Dragon Jin performing the Rozan Shoryuha that blasts away a group of low-classed Devils before showing Sakura sitting upon a throne while images of the past Saints appear in front of her_

 **(Saint Seiya ashita no yuusha oh yeah)** _Shows Cygnus Shiro using the Diamond Dust technique to freeze a group of Fallen Angels before revealing Andromeda Ryu standing in a ruined city with the setting sun in the background_

 **(Saint Seiya Pegasasu no you ni)** _Shows Phoenix Suzaku burning his Cosmo to the limit with an image of the phoenix rising above him before showing Pegasus Ren surrounded by enemies until he releases a shockwave from his Cosmo_

 **(Saint Seiya ima koso habatake)** _Shows the five Bronze Saints rush towards a massive shadowy being as their forms turn into beams of light, striking the being and engulfing the screen in a bright light_

 **(Instruments)** _The screen shifts to a freeze frame of the five Saints in their signature poses with Sakura behind them_

 **(End of Opening)**

* * *

 **Kuoh Academy - Hallways**

After classes ended, the three Saints of Athena had a brief conversation on their next plan of action.

"So what is our next move?" Shiro asked.

Ren thought about it then brought out his phone. "Maybe we should meet with Sakura-chan. She needs to know that there could still be more of those Spartan guys."

"Agreed." Jin said with a nod.

Before Ren could make the call though, a familiar pervert's voice interrupted him. "Wait!"

The Saints glance behind them to see a near out of breath Issei Hyoudou, trying to catch his breath.

Rolling his eyes, Ren stared at the Pawn. "What do you want, Hyoudou."

"I need your help." Issei said. "Please…" He panted then looked up at the Bronze Saints. "Please help me save Asia-san!" This caught the three boys by surprise.

"Why should we help you?" Shiro questioned, folding his arms.

Issei's face scrounged up then he did the one thing that no one expected him to do, he dropped to his knees and bowed to the three Saints. "Please, I beg of you! Please, help me save Asia!" He begged.

"Asia?" Shiro repeated in surprise.

"Who the hell is Asia?" Ren questioned, not really knowing who this Asia person was.

"She's a friend I made when I arrived." Shiro answered.

The Pegasus and Dragon Saints look at one another then glanced at Issei. "Why should we help this Asia? What's in it for us?" Jin asked.

"Would it help if it involves Fallen Angels?" Issei asked.

This got Ren's attention. "What about them?" The Pegasus Saint started, his interesting showing in his crimson eyes.

"All I know is that they're planning something and it involves Asia." Issei answered.

Jin thought about it and seemed to make sense of the situation. "It must be related to a Sacred Gear she must possess then."

"In that case, we'll help you, Issei. Besides, there's a definite chance that Raynare is being held there as well and maybe we can find out about who else is behind this." Ren stated.

Issei looked up at the Pegasus Saint with wide eyes. "Ren-san…"

"Oh? Hyoudou-kun, you weren't going to go off on a mission despite Buchou's orders, weren't you?" The voice of Kiba Yuuto questioned from behind the Pawn, who jumped looking at the Prince of Kuoh and Koneko Toujou as well.

"Kiba? Koneko?" Issei said in surprise.

"What are you doing here?" Shiro asked.

"We overheard your conversation." Kiba answered.

"Oh…" Issei muttered with a sweatdrop running down the back of his head.

Ren looked at the Knight and Rook. "So I take it you're going to stop us then?"

"Oh no we're joining." Kiba replied.

"EH!?" Issei exclaimed in shock while the three Bronze Saints looked at the two in surprise.

"Did I hear him right?" Shiro asked.

"I don't even believe it." Jin replied.

Ren grinned then patted Kiba on the shoulder. "Awesome! Now we've six people to go on this suicide mission!" He exclaimed cheerfully.

"Yeah-wait, what?" Issei said only to look at Ren in confusion.

"Let's go plan!" Ren shouted with renewed vigor, comically dragging both Jin and Shiro by the collars of their shirts.

"Uh…" Issei muttered as he had no other reply to this.

Kiba voice his reply quite proudly. "Well, I suppose we should go and get ready too. Right, Koneko-chan?"

The white-haired girl nodded with a small hum of acknowledgement.

"What the hell just happened?" Issei asked.

* * *

 **Abandoned Church**

Asia sat alone in her room, looking at the cross that signaled her faith in God.

"You know that by the end of this night, you will die, right?" A voice spoke from behind the door in her bedroom.

Asia looks at the locked door. "I know." She replied.

"The very thing you use to heal others, the Sacred Gear called Twilight Healing. It will be forcibly taken out of your body thus killing you in the process and yet you accept this fate." The voice behind the door stated.

"What will you do with it?" Asia asked.

"It'll be a great asset for the Fallen. As for the rest, well that's classified." The voice replied. "The ceremony will begin soon. Better pray to God for however long you have left."

Asia just looked down before she cupped her hands together and began to pray.

* * *

 **Night - Outside Abandoned Church**

The group of six stand out in front of the abandoned church. The Saints in their Cloths while the three Devils had a determined look in their eyes.

"This is it." Dragon Jin remarked, crossing his arms.

"So what's the plan?" Kiba asked.

Pegasus Ren takes a few steps forward, a determined look on his face then declares loudly, "I have no idea!"

This answer caused the five behind him to comically fall down.

"What are we supposed to do then?!" Issei shouted.

"Bust down the door?" Cygnus Shiro suggested.

Ren grinned openly as he cracks his knuckles. "Works for me!" Then he rears his fist back to allow his Cosmo to flow in it. **"Pegasus Ryusei Ken!"** Once he threw his fist, the meteors all struck the front doors, rendering them nothing but splinters.

"What the fuck!" A voice shouted from in the church.

"Hiya!" Jin roared, jump kicking a Stray Exorcist to the ground.

Shiro followed in soon after punching another Exorcist in the stomach then delivered a precise palm strike to his chest, sending him flying.

"Die!" A Stray Exorcist shouted as he charged with a light sword.

"Cup check!" Issei struck the Exorcist with a low blow to his genitals. The rogue dropped to his knees cradling his balls before a quick chop to his neck from Ren, knocked him out.

"That was a bit of a cheap shot but effective." Shiro said as he had an Exorcist in a sleeper hold before knocking him out with a punch to the face.

Jin glanced at the Knight and Rook, who were casually walking inside. "You know, you could help, right?" He deadpanned before bringing up his fist, without looking, to punch an Exorcist across the cheek, knocking him out.

"You look like you have everything under control." Kiba said with a smile.

Issei looked at the Prince of Kuoh Academy in annoyance. "So you're just hanging back and letting us do all the hard work!?" He exclaimed, shooting Kiba a dirty glare.

"No, just waiting." Kiba said before a sword appears out of nowhere and he blocked the blade of an exorcist.

Koneko was silent the entire time, merely punching people away using the enhanced strength behind her status as a Rook.

"Alright so where to next?" Shiro asked as he kicked an exorcist to the ground.

"If we keep moving forward, we're sure to find Asia and Raynare as well as the ones behind this plot." Jin replied, uppercutting the last exorcists into the air, who landed on their backs.

The group of six continue on until they stop. "Oh crap." Issei grimaced. Surrounding them was a large troop of Stray Exorcists and leading them was the madman Freed.

"Well, well, if it isn't the shitty Devil that tried to stop me and the icy bastard of that traitorous whore." Freed sneered with a mad grin. "I see you brought friends. Wonderful, now you and all of them can die here by the servants of God."

"Is this guy missing something?" Jin asked curiously.

"Yeah, a brain." Ren joked.

"I think he's missing a lot more than a brain." Shiro muttered as he got into a fighting stance.

Freed's brow twitched in annoyance. "You bastards…" He growled then aimed the light gun at the six. "Kill them!" He fired a shot as the other Exorcist charged.

"Useless." Shiro stated, tilting his head as the bullet sailed past.

Jin glanced back at the three Devils. "You go on ahead. We'll take care of these guys."

"Okay." Issei said as he ran off.

Ren cracked his knuckles. "Well, boys, let's see who can get the most knockouts!"

"One with the least knockouts buys dinner?" Shiro asked.

"Sounds like a fair agreement." Jin replied.

"Then at least let me join in on the fun!" A young male voice echoed in the church.

Bursting through one of the many stained glass windows was a figure shrouded in a brown cloak as he landed between the Stray Exorcists and the Saints in a crouch.

"Who the fuck are you?!" One of the exorcists demanded.

Underneath the figure's hood, a playful smirk appeared on their face as a hand grasped the cloak and tosses it aside, revealing Ryu dressed in an Exorcist's black robes. "My name is Ryu Seishin," He grasps the dog tag hanging around his neck. "An elite-class Exorcist…" Taking the tag off, he flips it into the air as a golden magic circle appeared on the ground then a metal box appeared with an image of a woman surrounded by chains plastered on each side.

"What the?!" An exorcist shouted in surprise and confusion.

With a grin, Ryu snaps his fingers as the box opens to reveal an intricate set of red violet feminine armor layered with green gems. "I'm also…" The Cloth scattered into various pieces that clambered onto the boy's body.

Ryu now wore a lavender-colored unitard. On his chest was a red violet chestplate with an emerald-colored breastplate fastened on the torso, large red violet with black detailed shoulder pauldrons that protect the sides of his arms with emerald circular gems embezzled on it, red violet metal fingerless gauntlets with steel knuckles and a single green circle gem for both arms, red violet armored low-heeled boots that reached up to his knees with emerald circular gem knee pads, red violet thigh protectors, a small emerald gem belt with two ovular waist pads on his hips that have circular green gems placed on them, a red violet mask with a silvery curved horn-like crest on the forehead with a small diamond-shaped emerald placed on it with four markings running along the horns. Wrapped around his forearms were chains with the right end possessing a crystal spear-tip shape while the left end of the chain possessed a hollow crystal circle.

"The Bronze Saint of the Andromeda Constellation!" Andromeda Ryu declared as his chains moved of their own accord around their master.

"Oh, Ryu!" Ren wrapped the young Saint in a bear hug. "It's awesome to see you again!"

"Great to see you too, Ren." The Andromeda Saint said before punching an exorcist in the face when he tried to sneak behind him.

Jin roundhouse kicks another Stray in the face then throws his palm to shatter another's nose. "We can save the greetings and hugs for later."

Shiro embeds his elbow into an exorcist's stomach. "Agreed, besides, these guys aren't even enough for a good workout."

"No kidding." Ren said as he smashed two exorcists' heads together.

A few exorcists aim their light guns at the four Saints then fired. Ryu noticed this plot however, **"Rolling Defense!"** He declared as the chain on his left arm spiraled into the air, encircling the four heroes in a dome of impenetrable defense.

"Will these guys ever learn?" Shiro muttered, shaking his head in disappointment.

Jin steps forward. "They don't." Throwing a right cross, the force behind the blow sends a shockwave that sent more of the rogue priests flying against a wall.

"Then we'll teach them a lesson they won't forget." Ren stated as he slammed his fist into his open hand.

Freed snarled at the Bronze Saints. "You imbeciles! Has fucking that useless black-winged whore made you all soft?! Kill them!" He ordered.

Ren froze and turned to face Freed. A look of pure unadulterated rage practically glowed in his crimson red eyes. "What. Did. You. Say?" He spoke each word in a venomous tone that promised nothing but pain and suffering.

"Oh shit…" Shiro whispered as he and the other Saints backed away slowly.

A violent burst of Cosmo erupted from the Pegasus Saint's body. His form shadowed by the fierce presence that came from his own energy. "What did you call, Raynare-chan?" Ren demanded in a calm but cold tone.

"They're dead…" The Saints said as they stood at the back.

Freed grinned deviously, he had finally gotten a rise out of these armored losers. "I simply called her a black-winged whore which is what she is after I fucked-" His words ended when Ren's fist impacted against his nose, shattering it.

"You're all gonna pay for what you did, you bastards!" The Pegasus Saint openly declared, rearing his arm back. **"Pegasus Ryusei Ken!"** Throwing his arm forward, the hundreds of meteor fists shot towards the exorcists, striking many as they flew into the air from the impact.

"Damn!" Shiro said as an exorcist flew over him.

Freed scurried away, hiding behind a pillar as he held his bleeding nose. "Shit! That attack is too strong, I gotta get out of here!" Before he could move however, a chain with a crystal speartip flew and struck him in the chest.

The chain retracts back to Ryu, who looked at the fallen exorcist with a small glare. "No matter how much you hide, the Andromeda Cloth's chains will always find its target even from across the galaxy or a different dimension." He stated.

"Damn it, you piece of shit!" Freed shouted as he aimed his pistol at Ryu.

"It's over!" The Andromeda Saint swung his arm. **"Nebula Chain!"** The chain on his right arm flying forward at blinding speed, striking the pistol that Freed held then the man himself in the chest.

"Damn!" Freed cursed.

Ryu yanked the embedded speartip chain out of Freed's chest, a spout of blood erupting from the priest's torso.

"Well, how are we going to find this Raynare now?" Shiro asked.

Ren strolled over to the dying Freed, grabbed him by the scruff of his collar, and looked him straight in the eye. "Tell me where you're keeping her right now and I promise to ease your pain." He warned, crimson eyes glaring into the exorcist's own.

"Heh! Like I would tell a piece of shit like you!" Freed growled before spitting some blood onto Ren's face.

The Pegasus Saint puts both his hands on the exorcist's neck and squeezes, slowly choking the remaining life out of him. "I said tell me, you godless bastard!" He yelled.

"KYAH!" A female scream is heard as a girl fell out of a room onto her face.

The four Bronze Saints, after Ren unceremoniously dropped Freed on his back, look at the girl in surprise. "Huh!?" They exclaimed.

"Ow!" The girl complained as she sat up and rubbed her slightly scraped face.

Ryu held his hand out to the girl. "You okay?" He asked politely.

"Huh?" The girl uttered out looking up to see Ryu and his offered hand.

The Andromeda Saint smiled kindly with his eyes closed. "You look like you need a helping hand."

"W-who are you?" The girl asked fearfully when she noticed the bodies of the exorcists.

"Saints of Athena, we fight for the love and truth of the Earth. What's your name?" Ryu asked.

"Mittelt. My name is Mittelt." Mittelt replied.

Jin glances at the girl. "You're a Fallen Angel, am I correct?" He questioned.

"Y-yes, I am." Mittelt answered.

Ren ran up to the small Fallen Angel, grabbing her shoulders. "Then you know where Raynare is?" He asked, hope in his eyes.

"Are you Ren?" Mittelt asked hopeful.

The young man nodded. "That's right, I'm Pegasus Ren." He replied.

"Follow me! I'll take you to her!" Mittelt shouted as she ran off.

The four Saints followed after the small Fallen Angel, leaving behind the injured or unconscious exorcists behind. The five entered a hallway until Mittelt stopped at a locked wooden door.

"Allow me." Shiro stepped forward, placing his hand on the wood as he channeled his Cosmo into his fingertips. The flow of energy began to cover the door completely in ice until it was nothing more than a frozen door. Rearing his fist back, the Cygnus Saint punches the ice, shattering it into tiny pieces.

"Raynare, you're going to be okay!" Mittelt cried out as she ran in followed by Ren.

The moment the Pegasus Saint ran inside, his blood stopped cold at the sight of the woman. She was stark naked, the only thing covering her modesty was a filthy tan blanket. His nose scrounged up at the smell of so many foul things. Urine, feces, sweat, and semen. He could make out various bruises and cuts on her once beautiful skin, her black wings seemed to have been broken as well.

Raynare opens her eyes and saw Ren's form.

"R-Ren?" Raynare whispered weakly.

The Bronze Saint quickly ran to the Fallen Angel's side. "Don't worry, I'm here, Raynare-chan." He whispered soothing words to her.

Raynare just wrapped her arms around Ren and cried into his shoulder.

The Pegasus Saint pats the woman's back, being mindful not to touch her bruises. "It's alright, everything will be over soon."

"Thank you." Raynare whispered before going limp as she fell asleep.

Ren carried the unconscious Fallen Angel towards his fellow Saints and handed her over to Jin, who looked perplexed. "Jin, I need you to get her out of here. You're one of the few that I can count on with this task."

"Right." Jin said with a nod as he left with Mittelt following behind.

The Pegasus Saint looked at the remaining two Bronze Saints. "Let's get moving. We've gotta meet up with Issei and the others."

"Right!" Was their response.

The three Saints took off to assist the Devils, their secondary objective complete and now their main objective was next. The rescue of the nun, Asia Argento.

* * *

 **With Issei and the others…**

After the three Devils left the four Saints to deal with the Stray Exorcists, Issei and the others went on ahead to save Asia from whatever fate lay in store for her.

Looking ahead, Issei found the girl he was seeking, strung up on a giant metal cross with parts of her clothes ripped and torn to reveal a good portion of her skin. Any other time, the pervert would ogle at the sight but right now, he wanted blood.

Standing in front of the girl's unconscious body was a figure cloaked in black, holding what could've been Asia's Sacred Gear, the Twilight Healing. "I see those worthless exorcists have failed in holding you creatures back. I'm not so surprised really." The figure spoke in a low octave voice filled with nothing but disgust.

"Who the hell are you supposed to be?" Issei demanded.

"Apologies, but I have no use in speaking to trash. My associate, however, will be the one to deal with you while I watch." The figure's unseen grin turned sinister as the clanking of footsteps echoed in the chamber. An enormous amount of pressure filled the room, almost suffocating the three Devils at the amount of power behind it.

"Oh crap…" Kiba muttered as he got a good look on who it was.

The source of the large pressure came from a man in his early twenties with long pale violet colored hair that was in a long low ponytail as a few bangs framed his forehead, green eyes, and two red violet colored dot markings in place of eyebrows. He was outfitted entirely in golden armor that was themed after a ram such as a curved horn collar that seemed to dwarf his shoulder pauldrons. A white cape flowed on his back while a golden aura surrounded his form.

"Dangerous." Koneko muttered.

"I am Aries Mu, a Gold Saint. By the will of Athena and Ares, you must be defeated." The pink-haired man declared.

"Doesn't he know that there are other Saints here?" Issei whispered.

The Gold Saint advanced towards the three Devils with slow clanking steps. "If you have any last words then do say them now before you meet your end."

The black cloaked figure watched amused, lightly tossing the Twilight Healing in their hand into the air.

"Give that back to her!" Issei growled.

"How about a little bet since you Devils seem to like taking chances. If you can beat the Gold Saint then I'll place this back into the nun's body before she expires but if you lose then I'll take your Sacred Gears as well." The figure betted. "Do we have a deal?"

"Deal!" Issei shouted without thinking.

Before the Pawn knew it, a golden fist impacted across his cheek, sending him sprawling down to the floor.

"Ow…" Issei muttered.

"Oh right, I forgot to mention a little something." The figure chuckled. "You see while Bronze Saints move at Mach 2 speed, Gold Saints move at the speed of light plus they're a lot tougher than any high-ranking Devil, Fallen Angel, and even Angels. They're even powerful enough to beat a Maoh without so much as lifting a finger."

"If he's a Saint then why is he working for you?" Issei growled as he got back up.

The figure snapped his fingers. "Wow, give the kid a medal for his insight. Well, that's the thing, kid. This fellow here is already dead and has been for decades. Ares-sama merely resurrected him along with the other eleven Gold Saints as his personal guard. We just had to change their memories a bit."

"What?!" Issei shouted in surprise.

"Yes, we took some of Athena's most powerful Saints and brought them back to life as our servants." The figure cackled as Mu's eyes flashed a malevolent red. "But enough about that, it's time for you all to die now."

Kiba used his Knight speed to appear behind the Gold Saint and swung his sword, intending to remove the resurrected Saint's head.

In the span of a second, the blade stopped inches from Mu's neck having kept the blade at bay using only his index finger. "Is that all?" He questioned.

"How?!" Kiba whispered in surprise.

"A simple sword even one created by your Sacred Gear has no effect on a Gold Saint, they're more powerful than anything you've ever faced before." The figure pointed out. "Mu, be a dear and end these rude little brats already. I'm sure Athena would love it if you finished them off."

"Understood." The Aries Gold Saint acknowledged, flicking his finger, the blade snapped as Mu drove his knee into the Knight's stomach.

Kiba bends over, coughing up blood.

Rearing his fist back, Mu punches Kiba straight in the face, sending him crashing into a set of benches.

The figure laughed maniacally. "How pathetic, I guess the rumors on Knights' being glass cannons were true after all."

"Open." Koneko muttered as she threw a punch at the Saint's exposed back.

Before her fist could hit the Aries Saint, he vanished in the blink of an eye.

"Where…" Koneko trailed completely off guard by the Saint's speed.

"Where are you looking?" A voice said from behind the Rook, who turned around only to meet a golden boot that sent her sprawling to the ground.

"Such speed…" Koneko muttered as she winced in pain.

Mu looked down at the Rook with a cold stare, an aura coating his right hand as he reached out to grasp the white-haired girl's throat.

Koneko held onto the hand that was grasping her throat and tried to kick him but because of her size she couldn't.

"Yes, do it! Squeeze the life out of the little bitch!" The figure seemed to grin derangedly as he watched the one-sided battle.

Mu tightened his grip, continuing to choke the life out of the Rook before something in the back of his head told him to stop. His grip relaxed, dropping the girl on her rear.

"What are you doing? I told you to kill her!" The figure shouted.

The Aries Gold Saint grasped his head, gritting his teeth in agony. "No…! I'm not… Your tool!" Mu uttered out then he looked down at Koneko, his eyes flashing between red and green. "R-run… Get away from me!"

Koneko did just that, feeling something she did not expect to feel… fear.

The cloaked figure snarled. "You insolent corpse! You obey Ares-sama! You're nothing more than a damn puppet now listen to your master!"

"Shut up! I am… A Saint… I serve only…" Mu glared hatefully at the figure. "Athena!"

"Impossible!" The figure shouted in rage.

The Gold Saint flared his Cosmo to its max, roaring to the heavens as he does so.

"This is intense!" Issei muttered as he began to sweat.

Narrowing their eyes, the black cloaked figure sneered at the Saint. "Alright, I didn't want to resort to this but you leave me no choice, fool." Snapping their fingers, a set of markings appeared on Mu's face, who yelled in utter pain, falling on the floor as he grasped his body to stem the agony.

"What's happening to him?!" Issei asked.

"I'm merely showing this deadman his place." The figure snapped their fingers again only this time the markings appeared on all over his body, armor included. "These are the Marks of Ares. Those who defy the will of Ares-sama shall suffer the consequences which is what Mu here is experiencing right now."

"You bastard!" Issei growled.

"Now, Mu, do as you are told and kill these filthy Devils." The figure ordered. The Gold Saint stood up, a blank look in his green eyes.

"Understood." Mu acknowledged.

"Damn you!" Issei shouted as he ran at the figure.

The pink-haired man stood in his way, throwing a roundhouse kick at the Pawn.

Issei loses his balance and fell under the kick however the pervert uses that to his advantage and kicked the feet out from under the Saint.

Despite his blank empty eyes, Mu was quite surprised that a Low-class Devil was able to trip him on his back. He felt a form of respect towards the boy but it faded away as soon as it came. The Aries Saint flips onto his feet once more and punches Issei's chest then delivered another across his cheek.

While Mu was busy with the Pawn, he didn't sense Koneko coming up from behind him.

Glancing back, the Aries Saint was met with the Rook's tiny fist striking his back. A brief grunt escaping his gritted teeth before lashing at the girl with a back kick.

Koneko dodged the attacking limb before punching the leg at the knee.

Despite his Cloth protecting his bones from being shattered by the little girl's strength, it still hurt the Gold Saint but he recovered by grabbing Koneko's collar then tossing her towards Issei.

Issei managed to catch her but fell onto his ass while Kiba came at the Saint from behind.

Sensing the Knight, Mu bent his back all the way to avoid the blade from cutting his flesh except for a few strands of hair. Landing on his hands, the Gold Saint performed a handspring to kick Kiba in the face.

Kiba fell onto his back and glared at the Saint.

"Excellent, Mu. Now finish them off with the technique passed down by the Aries Gold Saints." The figure ordered.

Nodding, Mu channeled his Cosmo into his hands, bringing them together as a golden orb began to form.

"This can't be good." Issei whispered.

 **"Starlight Extinction!"** Mu declared sending the golden orb towards the three Devils.

* * *

 **With the Bronze Saints…**

"We're almost there!" Ren shouted, sprinting ahead.

"We need to hurry." Shiro said as they all sprint down a hallway.

Suddenly, an explosion of Cosmo forced them to stop. "This Cosmo…" Ryu started, his eyes shaking.

"It's like a large star just exploded." Shiro added.

"Let's go!" Ren shouted, the three Saints continued on until they saw a light up ahead.

When they exit the hallway they stopped at what they saw.

Issei, Koneko, and Kiba all lied on the ground covered in bruises and scrapes, smoke escaping their forms. Standing over them was the very man who defeated them, his golden armor shining untouched by the attacks made by the three Devils.

"Ah, the Bronze brats finally arrive. I was beginning to think you would've gone by now, taking that useless Fallen Angel and the other two whores as well." The figure remarked.

"A Gold Saint…" Shiro whispered.

"H-How can a Gold Saint be here?!" Ryu exclaimed, his body trembling at the amount of Cosmo flowing around Mu's body.

"Like I told your friends here, the Gold Saints have been resurrected and are now the servants to Ares-sama." The cloaked figure stated. "Now I can remove another obstacle in the way. Mu, deal with these three at once."

"You bastard!" Shiro growled.

The undead Aries Saint strolled towards the Bronze Saints, who remained on guard but internally, they were afraid. They had heard about Gold Saints and even their numbers combined couldn't lay a hand on one of them.

However, before the Gold Saint could commence his attack on the three Bronzes, a fierce screech echoed in the chamber then a bird made completely of fire crashed through the ceiling, flapping its wings at Mu, who backed away slightly.

"What the hell?!" The figure shouted in surprise.

From within the firebird, a shadowy figure stood inside the flames seemingly unaffected by them. "So this is where I've been hearing rumors on a Fallen Angel gathering place. I must say, I'm disappointed."

"Who the hell are you?" The figure growled.

A pair of dark blue eyes shined in the flames, six tail-like feathery scarves flowed along the flames. "Phoenix Suzaku!" The figure declared.

* * *

 **To Be Continued…**

* * *

 **Preview:**

" _The Phoenix Bronze Saint finally arrives."_ Shows Phoenix Suzaku standing in front of the three Bronze Saints, glaring directly at Aries Mu without a single ounce of fear.

" _I see the Saints and a few members of my Peerage had a bit of fun."_ Shows Rias and Akeno strolling into the church, bypassing the many unconscious or injured Stray Exorcists.

" _Please… You have to help Ren!"_ Shows Raynare giving Dragon Jin a pleading look while Kalawarner and Mittelt looked on.

 **Next Time:** The Rescue! Part Two: Flames of the Phoenix

" _Houyoku Tenshou!"_ Shows Phoenix Suzaku and Aries Mu throwing their fists at each other before cutting to reveal the two performing their techniques against each other.

* * *

 **A/N: That's it for this chapter. Look forward to the next one. Also, yes, I introduced one of the Gold Saints a little early because I feel that I should spice up the story a bit.**

 **Please review and comment this chapter but no flames or rude criticisms unless you want a fist down your throat.**

 **If you ignore this warning then I won't care because I'll just delete your reviews and ignore you like that idiot Doom marine 54 as well as any other guest that has no damn life.**

 **Thank you my loyal supporters.**

 **Peace out, everyone!**


	7. Part Two: Flames of the Phoenix

**What's up, everyone! This is GKC here bringing you the next chapter of Saint DxD.**

 **Last chapter, the Bronze Saints along with Issei, Yuuto, and Koneko storm the abandoned church to rescue Asia Argento and Raynare. The Saints battled the rogue exorcists, Freed among them, while the three Devils ran ahead to confront the mastermind behind Asia's kidnapping. However, they are soundly defeated by Aries Mu, a Gold Saint that had long since died. The Bronze Saints prepare to face off against this new enemy only for a new warrior to arrive, his name is Suzaku, the Phoenix Bronze Saint.**

 **Now for the disclaimer: I do not own, except my OCs, Saint Seiya or High School DxD. All rights belong to their respective owners.**

 **Now let's get this party started… BEGIN!**

* * *

 **Saint DxD**

* * *

 **Chapter 5:** The Rescue! Part Two: Flames of the Phoenix

* * *

 _ **Last Time**_

" _We're almost there!" Ren shouted, sprinting ahead._

" _We need to hurry." Shiro said as they all sprint down a hallway._

 _Suddenly, an explosion of Cosmo forced them to stop. "This Cosmo…" Ryu started, his eyes shaking._

" _It's like a large star just exploded." Shiro added._

" _Let's go!" Ren shouted, the three Saints continued on until they saw a light up ahead._

 _When they exit the hallway they stopped at what they saw._

 _Issei, Koneko, and Kiba all lied on the ground covered in bruises and scrapes, smoke escaping their forms. Standing over them was the very man who defeated them, his golden armor shining untouched by the attacks made by the three Devils._

" _Ah, the Bronze brats finally arrive. I was beginning to think you would've gone by now, taking that useless Fallen Angel and the other two whores as well." The figure remarked._

" _A Gold Saint…" Shiro whispered._

" _H-How can a Gold Saint be here?!" Ryu exclaimed, his body trembling at the amount of Cosmo flowing around Mu's body._

" _Like I told your friends here, the Gold Saints have been resurrected and are now the servants to Ares-sama." The cloaked figure stated. "Now I can remove another obstacle in the way. Mu, deal with these three at once."_

" _You bastard!" Shiro growled._

 _The undead Aries Saint strolled towards the Bronze Saints, who remained on guard but internally, they were afraid. They had heard about Gold Saints and even their numbers combined couldn't lay a hand on one of them._

 _However, before the Gold Saint could commence his attack on the three Bronzes, a fierce screech echoed in the chamber then a bird made completely of fire crashed through the ceiling, flapping its wings at Mu, who backed away slightly._

" _What the hell?!" The figure shouted in surprise._

 _From within the firebird, a shadowy figure stood inside the flames seemingly unaffected by them. "So this is where I've been hearing rumors on a Fallen Angel gathering place. I must say, I'm disappointed."_

" _Who the hell are you?" The figure growled._

 _A pair of dark blue eyes shined in the flames, six tail-like feathery scarves flowed along the flames. "Phoenix Suzaku!" The figure declared._

* * *

 **(Begin Pegasus Fantasy by Make-Up)**

 **(Instruments)** _The screen opens to reveal the five Bronze Saints in their Cloths standing atop of five separate Greek pillars with the images of their respective Cloths while behind them was a statue of Athena before the title appears behind them_

 **(Dakishimeta kokoro no kosumo)** _The screen shifts to reveal the Pegasus Cloth as it disassembles then clambers onto Ren to form his armor before he performs the signature pose of the Pegasus Saints_

 **(Atsuku moyase kiseki wo okose)** _Shows Jin in the Dragon Cloth, Shiro in the Cygnus Cloth, Ryu in the Andromeda Cloth, and Suzaku in the Phoenix Cloth before the scene shifts to reveal the five Saints gathered together for battle_

 **(Kizutsuita mama ja inai to)** _The screen shifts to reveal Ares as his cape flowed against the wind before his Spartans and the resurrected Gold Saints appear in front of him_

 **(Chikai atta haruka na ginga)** _Shows the five Bronze Saints reach out towards Athena, who disappears into Cosmo particles_

 **(Pegasus Fantasy sou sa yume dake wa)** _The screen shifts to reveal a pegasus fly into the sun before Ren comes down, striking a shadowed Fallen Angel while the others around it fly away from the impact_

 **(Daremo mo ubaenai kokoro no tsubasa dakara)** _Shows the Occult Research Club in their clubroom with Rias possessing a sly smirk before the scene shifts to reveal the Three Factions leaders and their soldiers looking down at the Saints_

 **(Saint Seiya shounen wa minna)** _Shows Dragon Jin performing the Rozan Shoryuha that blasts away a group of low-classed Devils before showing Sakura sitting upon a throne while images of the past Saints appear in front of her_

 **(Saint Seiya ashita no yuusha oh yeah)** _Shows Cygnus Shiro using the Diamond Dust technique to freeze a group of Fallen Angels before revealing Andromeda Ryu standing in a ruined city with the setting sun in the background_

 **(Saint Seiya Pegasasu no you ni)** _Shows Phoenix Suzaku burning his Cosmo to the limit with an image of the phoenix rising above him before showing Pegasus Ren surrounded by enemies until he releases a shockwave from his Cosmo_

 **(Saint Seiya ima koso habatake)** _Shows the five Bronze Saints rush towards a massive shadowy being as their forms turn into beams of light, striking the being and engulfing the screen in a bright light_

 **(Instruments)** _The screen shifts to a freeze frame of the five Saints in their signature poses with Sakura behind them_

 **(End of Opening)**

* * *

 **Abandoned Church**

Silenced greeted the entirety of the room as all eyes were upon the newcomer, who announced himself as Phoenix Suzaku.

Said Bronze Saint stood before everyone with a narrowed stare. He wore a navy blue sleeveless unitard which revealed his tanned toned biceps, his spiky dark blue hair danced amongst the flames while his purple eyes glowed with his flow of Cosmo. Over his chest, a silverish-blue chestplate with angular shoulder pauldrons rested. He also possessed violet gauntlets that encompassed his forearms, violet boots and knee guards, a purple and silverish-blue belt with a scarlet red phoenix buckle, three scarf-like chains colored orange and violet cascaded down from the back of his top armor like a set of tails. On his head rested his 'mask', colored silvery-blue with a trident-shaped head decoration on top that mimicked that of a rising firebird. The flames that flowed around him bared a raging emotion that all could feel.

Within that burning Cosmo were the emotions of anger and rage.

The cloaked figure chuckled humorlessly. "So the Phoenix Bronze Saint finally arrives." A cold smirk appearing beneath the hood. "I was wondering when you would grace us with your presence."

Suzaku huffed at the proclamation. "Flattery will get you nowhere. You'll be dead soon enough."

"Who said it was flattery?" The figure stated.

The Phoenix Saint stepped by the other three Bronze Saints. "Enough talk, deadman. Send your lapdog, I'll burn him to ashes along with you."

"Suzaku?" Ryu looked at his fellow Saint in surprise.

"Hmph, don't think I'm here to save your lives. My being here is merely a coincidence." Suzaku leveled his glare at Aries Mu. "Now, let's see how strong a so-called Gold Saint really is."

The Gold Saint flared his Cosmo, entering his stance for battle. Suzaku mimicked him, his raging Cosmo erupting around his form as he brought up his fists to fight.

Aries Mu was first to move as he lunged at Suzaku.

The Phoenix Saint brought his arms together to block a punch from the Gold Saint. Despite his harsh training, even that felt like he was struck by ten wrecking balls at once. However, the Bronze gritted his teeth and dealt with the pain, lashing out with a punch of his own.

The pink-haired man countered by deflecting the punch away from striking his face then retaliated by driving his knee straight into the Bronze Saint's torso. Suzaku gagged from the impact, breath escaping his lungs as he held his bruised ribs in a form of comfort.

Mu popped his knuckles, his half-glazed eyes glaring into Suzaku's own. Their Cosmo fluctuating as both Saints prepared to attack one another once more.

The other Saints could only stand and watch as two of their own were about to clash once more.

The Phoenix Saint and Gold Saint struck once more, their fists increasing in speed until they became blurs to the human eye.

"Impossible, how can he keep up with a Gold?" The cloaked figure muttered under his breath in confusion with a hint of apprehension.

Mu blocked a haymaker from impacting his face then lashed out with a roundhouse only for Suzaku to counter by raising his leg in defense. Despite their difference in power, the Phoenix Saint was holding his own but only for so long.

Shiro narrowed his eyes while his fellow Bronze Saints were in awe at the display of power. "Something's wrong…" He spoke quietly but loud enough for Ren and Ryu to hear.

"What is it?" Ren asked in curiosity.

"I've noticed that Suzaku has gotten stronger but he's struggling." The Cygnus Saint replied.

"Now that you mention it I'm noticing the same thing." Ryu said as he focused on Phoenix Saint.

Suzaku gritted his teeth as he backpedalled away from a fast roundhouse that nearly took off his head. He wanted to test himself against a Gold Saint but he had no idea that they were this powerful.

The Gold Saint just popped his neck before getting into a fighting stance and made a 'come hither' gesture.

Growling, the Bronze Saint dashed at the older man, swiping his fist towards his head.

The Gold Saint ducks under the fist, grabs the Bronze Saint by the wrist and threw him towards a row of broken benches.

Recovering, Suzaku leaped into the air and came down like a human missile. Feet outstretched for a dropkick.

The Gold Saint just side stepped with a blank face before the Bronze Saint collides with the ground and creates a cloud of dust.

A second later, Suzaku shot out but flips backwards and skips to a stop.

The cloaked figure laughs madly, "In the end, you really are nothing more than a pathetic Bronze Saint. Even the mighty Phoenix can't defeat a Gold Cloth."

"Will you ever shut your mouth?" Ryu growled.

"Mu." The figure commanded.

In the blink of an eye, the Aries Gold Saint reappeared in front of the Andromeda Saint then drove his knee directly into the boy's chest.

The boy gasped in pain before he rockets back and collides with the wall behind him.

"Ryu!" Ren exclaimed in shock only to gag when a piledriving punch struck his stomach.

The cloaked figures begins cackling like a mad scientist as Ren dropped to his knees before he was backhanded into a wall.

Suzaku ran and threw several punches at the Gold Saint but the attacks were effortlessly blocked but he managed to at least get one hit in.

The fist struck Mu across the face but he didn't seem affected by the impact. He glared at the Bronze Saint from the corner of his eye. His own fist was wrapped in his golden Cosmo as he punched Suzaku right in the face.

Suzaku was sent flying and crashed through the wall behind him.

Shiro leaped in, throwing a flying roundhouse at the back of the Gold Saint's head.

The Gold Saint dodged before grabbing the leg by the ankle and slammed him to the ground then tossed him to the side.

The figure cackled in amusement. "Excellent. Now, finish them off."

The Gold Saint approached the Bronze Saints while cracking his knuckles and popping his neck.

"This is not good." Shiro groaned as he and his Bronze comrades struggled to stand.

* * *

 **Outside the Church**

Dragon Jin carried Raynare all the way outside of the church with Mittelt following behind him.

The Fallen Angels had not spoken a single word at all after Ren left the Dragon Saint in charge of keeping her safe.

"Are your friends going to be okay?" Mittelt asked in worry.

"Don't worry about them. They're strong. Stronger than anyone in the Three Factions." Jin replied.

"Are you sure?" Mittelt asked in concern.

The Dragon Saint nodded. "I'm definitely sure-" He was cut off when a sudden flux of Cosmo had his eyes widen in shock. He turned back to the entrance of the church. "This large Cosmo…" He trailed.

"What is it?" Mittelt asked a little fearful.

"Something is wrong. I feel my fellow Saints' Cosmo starting to dwindle." Jin replied grimly after setting Raynare down on her feet.

"Then we have to help!" Mittelt said in alarm.

The black-haired boy stopped the young Fallen. "You'd only get in the way."

"But there has to be something I can do." Mittelt said with fear and determination.

"I said, no!" The Bronze shouted, a stern look fixated on his face. "All you would do is get yourself killed."

Mittelt flinched back a bit before she looked down in sadness.

Sighing, Jin patted the girl's head. "Sorry, but this fight isn't something you can handle."

"Okay." Mittelt replied quietly.

"Still, no way am I leaving my friends to fight whatever is kicking their butts." Jin stated before a hand grasped his shoulder. Glancing back, the young Saint noticed the almost desperate look in Raynare's violet eyes.

"Please, help him." Raynare said with desperation.

"What?" The Dragon Saint responded.

"Help, Ren." Raynare said with her voice now laced with concern before she begins to fall forward.

Jin quickly catches the girl then his ears caught the sound of wings flapping.

"Is she okay?" Mittelt asked in concern.

"Yes, but her condition is still a bit unstable. Tell your other Fallen friend to come out, Mittelt." The Saint told the girl.

"Kalawarner?" Mittelt said in surprise when the Fallen Angel came out of hiding.

Said Fallen Angel was a rather gorgeous buxom woman dressed in a rather provocative outfit the pretty much displayed her large breasts.

Jin coughed into his closed hand, a small red blush on his face. "What is with the women here and wearing minimal clothing." He muttered.

"Is there a problem with my choice of clothing?" Kalawarner asked with a light and playful scowl.

"No, no, no! You can wear whatever you want!" The Bronze rapidly shook his head in a comical gesture.

Kalawarner soon focused her attention onto Raynare.

"Is she okay?" Kalawarner asked Mittelt as she ran over.

"She's fine, a few mental scars but fine nonetheless." Jin answered.

"Thank god." Kalawarner said with a sad smile.

The Bronze Saint took a few steps towards the entrance of the church. "The three of you stay here. I'm going back in there and helping my comrades."

As Jin entered back inside, the three Fallen Angels could only watch. Raynare uttered a silent prayer to protect the Bronze Saints from harm.

"Please be okay." Mittelt whispered.

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

Ryu crashes into the wall, the impact removing the air from his lungs as he collapsed on his face.

"You Bronze Saints are weak!" The cloaked figure cackled.

Shiro weakly stood up then started building up his Cosmo, a white aura coating his form as he gathered the energy into his right fist. **"Diamond Dust!"** Throwing his fist forward, the Cygnus Saint blasted a wave of subzero cold at the Gold Saint of the Aries Constellation.

The Gold Saint couldn't dodge in time and was covered in ice.

"Is it over?" The Bronze Saint wondered to himself before cracks began to form in the ice. "What!?" In the next second a hand grasped his throat, his blue eyes landing on a completely unharmed Mu.

"Too weak." Mu spoke bluntly in monotone as he drove his knee straight into Shiro's ribcage, cracking at least three of his ribs.

"Shiro!" Ren exclaimed, leaping at the Gold Saint as he lashed out with a flying roundhouse only for the Cygnus Saint's body to slam into him, sending both Bronzes crashing into the floor.

"That really hurts." Shiro moaned in pain.

"No kidding…" The Pegasus Saint groaned.

"Is that all you have? Pitiful!" The cloaked figure taunted.

The Gold Saint reached out with an opened hand, ready to grab Ren's throat and crush it until a fierce roar echoed in the church. A green eastern dragon slammed into Mu, sending the man crashing into the wall.

"What?!" The figure exclaimed in surprise.

Leaping from out of the entrance came Dragon Jin. Green Cosmoenergy flowing around his body as he prepared his strongest technique. **"Rozan Shoryuha!"** Punching the air, another dragon flew at the crash site of the Gold Saint. Making contact, the large astral reptile shattered the church wall as a dust cloud covers the area.

The dust didn't settle for a few minutes before the cloaked figure coughs.

"You really are all bark." The cloaked figure said before he goes back to coughing.

"Huh?" Jin raised a dark brow in confusion before he felt a powerful rise of Cosmo. "T-this energy…" He muttered, slightly terrified.

"Mu, your technique. Use it." The figure ordered as the Gold Saint walked out of the cloud of dust with nary a scratch on his glamorous armor.

The Aries Saint brought his hands together as Cosmo began to form into his palms that made a ball of golden yellow light.

The five Bronze Saints gathered together and brought their defenses up. Their teeth gritted as the Gold Saint called out his signature attack.

" **Starlight Extinction!"** Mu declared as several beams of pure Cosmo were launched at the five Saints. Their eyes widened in shock before the resulting attack hit, blasting them in a powerful explosion.

Once the smoke cleared, four of the young Saints were unconscious. Ren, Jin, Shiro, and Ryu were scattered in the room suffering from various bruises, cuts, and injuries with their Cloths damaged greatly. Yet, the only one standing was Suzaku, his Phoenix Cloth shattered until he was left in only his regular clothes.

"Hah, look at this. The mighty Phoenix Saint's Cloth has now been shattered into a million pieces." The figure cackled wildly. "Now what will you do? Fight until you die? Drop to your knees and beg for mercy? Swear undying loyalty to Ares-sama?"

"I choose the option that will shut your damn mouth." Suzaku growled as embers clambered onto his body, reforming into the Phoenix Bronze Cloth almost as if it were brand new.

"The hell!? Your Cloth was destroyed! I saw it!" The figure shouted in disbelief and frustration.

A mocking smirk appeared on Suzaku's face. "True, my Cloth did die but you've forgotten one little detail about it. This Cloth, as it is named, is called the _Phoenix_ for a reason. No matter how many times it dies, it will always rise up from its ashes anew and stronger than ever before."

"Mu, kill him!" The figure ordered, pointing at the Bronze.

The Gold Saint lunged at Suzaku, throwing a fierce palm at the young man only for the attack to be caught by the Phoenix Saint. The action alone surprised Mu while Suzaku's smirk widened almost predatory. He drove his knee directly into the pink-haired man's stomach which actually had him cough out blood. A Bronze had actually injured a Gold Saint.

"Impossible!" The figure exclaimed.

"Now you'll fear the power of the greatest Bronze Saint in history. Phoenix Suzaku!" A burning red aura enshrouded the boy's form. An astral image of phoenix appeared behind the Bronze Saint. Shoving the Aries Saint back, Suzaku began to concentrate as a gathering of wind and heat began to fill the open air. The Bronze leaped into the air, flapping his arms as if he were a bird of prey about to ensnare its target. Burning wings sprouted behind him as the young man called out his attack. **"Houyoku Tenshou!"** Throwing both his fists forward, a fire bird made from Cosmo energy flew directly at the Gold Saint.

The Gold Saint had very little time to dodge as the flaming bird struck and covered him in a giant blaze.

"Heh, now you'll burn in the eternal flame of the phoenix. Some Gold Saint." Suzaku scoffed, folding his arms before directing his gaze over to the cloaked figure. "Now it's your turn."

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" The cloaked figure shouted before taking out a device.

"Huh?" The Phoenix Saint blinked in confusion at the sight of the device. "What is that?"

The cloaked figure presses a button… only for nothing to happen.

"What?!" The cloaked figure shouted as he continued pressing the button but nothing happened. "Why isn't it working?!" He looked to see a port that was empty. "I forgot the batteries!?" The figure exclaimed in surprise and annoyance.

"Talk about dumb luck." Shiro muttered with a sweatdrop going down the back of his head.

"Heh, this is our chance." Ren grinned performing the stance of the Pegasus. Ryu readied his coiling chains, an icy aura surrounded Shiro, a raging whirlwind formed around Jin, and flames materialized behind Suzaku.

"Can we talk about this?" Squeaked the cloaked man.

" **Pegasus Ryusei Ken!"**

" **Rozan Shoryuha!"**

" **Diamond Dust!"**

" **Nebula Chain!"**

" **Houyoku Tenshou!"**

All five combination attacks were launched at the cloaked figure. The meteors, dragon, blizzard, chains, and firebird struck the enemy, enveloping him in a massive explosion.

"Ah, that felt good." Ryu said with a sigh.

"Yeah, finally got the guy to shut up." Ren nodded.

"Not quite, you Bronze brats!" The figure's voice echoed in the room. "All you've destroyed was a familiar but I'll have my revenge on you bastards. Keep the stupid Sacred Gear, there are plenty more where that came from."

"This is new." Shiro said as he stood on guard.

"Are you running away, coward!" Suzaku shouted.

"Hardly, I'm merely making a tactical retreat. Keep that pathetic Gold Saint too if you wish. Ares-sama has no use for a weakling." With the threat laid out, the figure's voice echoed leaving the Bronze Saints alone.

"I really hate that guy." Ryu said with a groan.

"Don't we all…" Jin frowned, folding his arms before footsteps drew his attention. "Where are you going, Suzaku?"

"Leaving. I've done what I came to do, I have no need in staying around in this place." The Phoenix Saint stated as he started to leave.

Shiro stepped up to the podium and picked up the Twilight Healing. His blue eyes trailed towards the crucified body of Asia Argento. With a few well-placed strikes with his hand, the Cygnus Saint cuts the nun down and into his waiting arms. He laid the girl down gently on the floor.

"It's a great shame she had to go through that." Ryu muttered.

"She's dying." The white-haired Saint confirmed, feeling the girl's weakened pulse.

"We should have come here faster!" Ren growled as he kicked what remained of a bench.

Shiro looked at the Sacred Gear in his hand then at Asia's unconscious body. "Maybe…" He channeled his Cosmo into the Twilight Healing as he slowly pushes it in the center of the girl's chest.

"What are you doing?" Ryu asked as he looked in confusion.

"I'm infusing the Sacred Gear with a bit of my Cosmo. If what I feel is correct then this should go back inside of her body." A soft glow emanated from the Twilight Healing as it returned back into Asia's body.

"Did it work?" Ren asked.

His answer came in the form of a weak groan. The four Bronze Saints look down at the waking girl as she stared up at them. "Are you… angels?" She asked weakly.

"That's a first to hear." Ryu muttered to no one.

"Sorry, Argento-san, but we're not angels." Shiro corrected the girl.

"Am I alive?" Asia asked as she looked around.

"Thankfully, a few more seconds and you'd be dead." The Cygnus Saint answered then gestured over to the unconscious Devils. "Those three tried their best to save you."

"What happened?" Asia asked.

"You don't remember?" Jin questioned, folding his arms.

Shiro decided to explain. "Your friend Issei thought it best if he asked us for help. We did and well, here we are. Though, we did have to deal with a few unexpected situations."

"Huh?" Asia said as she tilts her head to the side in confusion.

A groan further away drew the Saints' attention towards the crumpled form of Aries Mu, who held his head in pain. "Where am I?" He asked no one in particular.

"Is he okay?" Asia asked unaware about the fight that happened earlier despite the damage all around them.

"He'll be fine. Gold Saints are said to be a lot tougher than us Bronze Saints." Jin answered while Mu stood up and met with the group.

The Aries Saint looked at the four boys and blonde girl. "Who are you?" Realization hit him a few seconds later. "Wait, I remember now… Athena had foretold of new Bronze Saints, she never said when but I see now that these Cloths have new worthy masters."

"You're not gonna attack us again?" Ren questioned suspiciously.

The pink-haired man shook his head. "I was not in control of my own actions. For that, I still apologize for what harm I may have caused."

"Are we certain he's okay?" Shiro asked.

"You wanna ask him that?" Jin sarcastically shot back.

"Probably not." Shiro replied.

Asia weakly stood up, helped by Andromeda Ryu, as she placed a gentle hand on the Saint's shoulder. Said Saint looked at the girl in confusion. "It's alright, Gold-san. You didn't have a choice." She could feel her Sacred Gear work its miracles on Mu, healing his earlier injuries from his fight with Phoenix Suzaku.

"Thank you." Mu said with a small smile.

"So, Mu-san, are you really dead?" Ryu asked.

The pink-haired man nodded. "Yes, I've been dead for many decades. However, Ares the God of War had somehow resurrected me along with other Gold Saints to be his servants."

"Wait, how can that be possible?" Asia asked confused.

"I'm not sure, ojou-san. I never had the pleasure to ask." Mu replied.

"If he can resurrect the Gold Saints then that means he has an advantage against us." Shiro said with his eyes narrowed.

"This could be problematic." Jin agreed as he stretched his body.

"Care to explain that to me, Bronze-tachi?" A familiar redhead's voice drew their attention.

Standing at the stairway with a lovely masochist woman was Rias Gremory and her Queen, Akeno Himejima.

"Crap." The four Bronze Saints cursed under their breaths. All Asia did was tilt her head in confusion.

"Sanada-kun, care to explain yourself?" Rias questioned the Pegasus Saint with a predatory gaze.

"Tread lightly dude, tread lightly." Ryu said as he and the other Saints stepped away from Ren.

 _Traitors!_ The crimson-eyed teen yelled in his mind. "Uh, there is a perfectly good explanation for all of this…" He gestured to Issei. "It's all Hyoudou-san's idea."

"Wha?" The now conscious Issei Hyoudou said in confusion.

"Yep, all his idea." Jin nodded in agreement.

"Definitely his idea." Shiro added.

"Totally his plan." Ryu remarked.

"Really…" Rias trailed as her sights land on her Pawn.

"Yep," The Bronze Saints nodded in unison. "All Issei's plan."

"What are you doing?!" Issei asked in fear.

"Sorry, pal. Only one of us needs to suffer her wrath." Ren offered a small prayer. "May your journey to the afterlife be swift and fruitful."

The other Saints followed suit while Issei was crying waterfalls.

* * *

 **Meanwhile - War God's Domain**

Sitting upon his throne, the Greek god of War glared down at his cloaked Servant with piercing yellow eyes. "You dare return to my domain empty-handed?" His voice echoed an enclave.

"To be honest, I was caught completely by surprise." The cloaked figure replied.

"So you say but I do not see the Gold Saint that I've lent you. Where is he?" Ares questioned.

"Uh, well you see…" The cloaked figure muttered as Ares glared at him.

A loud chuckle echoed in the chamber as another figure entered the god's throne room. "My, my, I didn't think a Red Spartan would be such a failure." The figure turned out to be a man clad from head to toe in golden armor with a crab theme to it.

The cloaked figure growled at the newcomer. "What it, Deathmask." He snarled.

"Silence!" Ares commanded.

Both stood at attention in fear at the tone in Ares' voice.

"Good," The War God's yellow stare narrowed down at the cloaked figure. "So you've failed to retrieve the Sacred Gear and not only that but you've lost one of my Gold Saints?"

"To be fair we were caught by surprise with the arrival of the Phoenix Saint." The cloaked figure said.

"Do not question me, filth." Ares threatened.

"I wasn't questioning!" The cloaked figure said in alarm.

"Regardless, you still failed me in such a simple task. For that, you must be punished." Ares glared at the cloaked figure. "Maybe I should lower your rank down to white, that way you can try and serve me like any other expendable foot soldier."

"Wait, let's not be too hasty now." The cloaked figure said with a sense of concern.

"Oh? Care to prove my decision folly?" The War God mocked, daring the cloaked figure to talk back.

"Uh, well, you see…" The cloaked figure was unable to produce a good enough excuse.

"Get out of my sight before I vaporize you, insect." Ares warned.

"Yes sir!" The cloaked figure shouted before he was gone with nothing more than a cloud of dust shaped like him remaining.

The God of War sighed then glanced at Deathmask. "What are your thoughts on this recent development, Cancer Deathmask?"

"We underestimated the Bronze Saints, plain and simple." Cancer Deathmask answered.

"Yes, like many of their old enemies did. Even the Gods couldn't beat the Bronzes. How humiliating." Ares smirked. "But there is something that we've learned."

"And may I ask, what was it we learned?" Cancer Deathmask asked in confusion.

"We now know that they care about their friends." The War God smirked.

* * *

 **To Be Continued…**

* * *

 **Preview:**

" _So what's the story with you guys?"_ Shows the four Bronze Saints dressed in casual clothes as they chat with Rias and her Peerage.

" _Well, how we became Saints went like this…"_ Shows the five Saints as children then being taken by cloaked figures.

" _How exactly am I supposed to be a Saint if I can't even break a stupid rock?"_ Shows young Ren pouting childishly while holding his bandaged hand.

 **Next Time:** Tales of the Bronze Saints

" _Feel the flow of Cosmo in your body."_ Shows Jin meditating under a waterfall, Ryu chained to a boulder, Shiro braving the cold blizzards of Russia, Suzaku training near the summit of a volcano, and Ren sparring with a masked female Saint.

* * *

 **A/N: That's it for this chapter. Look forward to the next one. Also, sorry for taking too long with publishing but life tends to be a bitch at times… especially writer's block.**

 **Please review and comment on this chapter but no flames or rude criticisms because I will not tolerate it.**

 **If you ignore this warning then I report you. Don't think messaging as a Guest will keep you safe either.**

 **In the meantime, thank you for supporting me for all these years that I've been a writer, my loyal supporters and fellow authors.**

 **Peace out, everyone!**


End file.
